Pokegirls White
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: With his own world marked for destruction all Damion Whitemen can hope to do is find another. But stranded in a world of Pokegirls, he must slay the legendary who's trapped him if he's ever to save his people. Sister series to Pokegirls Black.
1. Chapter 1

"In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes", a phrase my father used to say, took it from a movie he liked I think. I never really did like it, mostly because I had seen pleople dodging the second part of the statement and it made the first one look plausibly avoidable too.

Luckily, the world likes to prove people wrong every now and then and most of the people I've known to skip taxes got the warm metal taste of death's scythe on their throats.

Guess they got the lucky draw of the bunch, died their own good kind of deaths.

Mine, apparently, was going to be about the same as another several billion people, at around the same time too.

I vaguely remember the night of the event, I was just getting out of work, the air was cool and my head was hot. A long day and all I was thinking about was the cold beer with my name on it waiting at my place. My lazy and half hazed eyes were looking at the clear sky, not a single cloud in sight.

I remember wondering one thing or another about some stuff I'd have to do the next day, considering which would be the best way to get around doing it probably.

Then there was a flash of light, barely larger than my thumb, just inches above the horizon, one of the few stars in the sky suddenly became incredibly brighter and in what I'll forever consider one of my greatest moments of stupidity, I thought it to be a comet exploding in the atmosphere or some other shit that wasn't really of my concern.

After all, astronomy was never one of the subjects I was interested in and the small lightshow lasted about three seconds and could've been easily covered by my thumb.

The next day was… weird.

I kept hearing people talking about some big event that had happened last night, something about mars or some such. Didn't care much about it since I had that thing I really had to do. Don't even remember what it was.

It wasn't until that night that I turned the news on and saw that every news channel was talking about some big thing happening, apparently some sort of asteroid had hit mars really hard, thing was going way faster than anything ever recorded on our solar system and had packed enough of a punch to crack the red planet.

There were even images taken from several official and unofficial sources, showing how all of a sudden this shinning ball of light smacks against a side of the red ball like a bullet against a watermelon, the whole thing lights up and big chunks of rock or whatever start flying out the other end.

Apparently had that thing hit Earth we would've all be dead before we even realized what was going on.

Oh well, humanity adverted being hit by some flaming chunk of space-rocks and the robot population on mars became a multi-million dollar space-wreckage.

I remember doing a comment about NASA wasting good tax-payer money and went to look for something more interesting to watch.

A week later, by the time the stupid news about mars was starting to die out, my usual channel surfing was suddenly interrupted by the face of a president I didn't vote for but that I didn't particularly hate, though that might change if he made it a habit of putting his face on every single channel.

This night was one I wouldn't forget, it was a speech about ten minutes long, he explained how the news regarding mars had a continuation, how the past week had been spent checking and re-checking with anyone and everyone that had a telescope and basic understanding of math, physics, and astronomy, and that each and every one of them had come to the same conclusion: Mars was coming to Earth.

The impact had knocked the red planet out of its usual orbit and was on a direct crash-course with ours.

We had a year at best, though some areas would get hammered first by some of the faster traveling pieces of the red planet.

* * *

It didn't take long for people to start rioting after that. First it was just a few crazies off in big cities throwing moletoves at high profile buildings of politicle figures and celebrities they didn't like, then it was everywhere. People all over our doomed planet were saying 'fuck it, lets go raise hell'.

It makes me sick. Just because things are going to hell doesn't mean you have to go savage. I chose to retain my humanity, and go out with dignity.

I work for an agency, our original purpose was overseas military practices. We dealt in weapons and soldiers, making, buying, training, and selling. I was part of the soldiers division. Me and the others in my division researched information on different forms of combat, both armed and unarmed (there were separate divisions for tanks, planes, ships, and other vehicles). We studied the techniques, learned what worked and what didn't, then matched the methods to the soldiers based on the missions they went on.

I spent more time looking over lengthy descriptions of the pro's and con's of each method than I liked, but I enjoyed my work.

After the doomsday countdown started, the agency switched gears completely. Now instead of researching how to kill, we were researching how to save everyone. Ways to break up the coming pieces of Mars, ways to throw them off course, ways to relocate to a new planet. There were no weapons in our arsenal strong enough to do any real damage. The most we could hope to do was crack the biggest pieces in two or blow up the smaller ones and buy ourselves a couple extra hours before impact.

And jumping planets wouldn't work either. The biggest, fastest ship we could build in the time-frame would get maybe two percent of the population into space, and even then we'd only have enough supplies for about two decades, not nearly enough time to get to the closest habitual planet.

No matter what angle we looked at it from, we were boned.

But I still came into work everyday, sat down at my desk, and poured over all the information. I no longer believed we had a chance, this was just what I was doing to keep myself sane. If I had an objective, I didn't go mad. I stayed calm. I stuck to the route.

I planned to keep to this method until the last day. If I had the time table down right, it would hit shortly after I went to bed, and I wouldn't have to face the end of the world.

That's not how it worked out though.

* * *

I'd fallen asleep at my desk. That happened sometimes, guess its a side effect of knowing full well that what your doing has no point.

I was awoken by a stack of papers being dropped on my desk. "Your next assignment Damien."

I looked up at the man who'd given me 'my next assignment'. I didn't recognize him, but he wore a uniform from the relocation division. 'Guess they think they've found a way off the planet.' I thought, looking over the papers he'd given me.

Well, I hadn't been completely wrong.

As I read the assignment, it described the new dimensional displacement technology the Techies had been cooking up. We'd all known about the stuff, but it was useless in our situation. When they first told us they'd invented a way to move between parallel universes, we were all hyped, thinking it would save the day.

Then they explained that they could only send one person at a time. Only about five people a day. And had no way knowing where they were going or communicating with them once they were there. Frankly, I think they should have led with that instead of getting out hopes up.

At the time, the stuff had been impressive, but useless. But according to these papers, they'd found a way.

They techs found a way to teleport a large amount of people, in the billions, all at once. They could do it by essentially setting off an intentional power surge. Problem is, it would blow the whole thing hell after, so they only had one shot. That wouldn't be a problem, if they had a way of knowing where they'd be sending us.

That's where me, and about a hundred others from the various divisions on the agency, came in.

They'd developed a way to communicate with the people they sent away. That way, when they sent someone to another world, that person could research the world they'd been sent to and report back if it was a stabile environment for our population to move to. They put together these devices, they looked like cyberpunk anklets to me, that would let them lock on to someone in another world who was wearing it. All they had to do was send a bunch of people wearing the trackers, wait for one of them to report a stable area, then gather the people on our world together and blow the circuits.

For the first time since this whole things started, we actually had a plan.

I, and the other dimentional scouts as we were being called, were given all the supplies we needed. A standard supply of rations, the dimentional communicar, the tracker linking us to world prime, as well as a few weapons, a simple lightwieght kevlar armor, and a few specials. Air capsoles in case we wound up on a world with no air, gravity counter weights to keep us centered on worlds with more or less gravity than ours, etc.

I won't even pretend I wasn't anxious when we were sent out. I mean honestly, I was being sent to another world. And there was no telling if I'd die the moment I did. And the fate of the world was dependent on my success. No pressure.

* * *

I stepped up to the machine. We'd all taken to calling it The Rift. It looked like one of those old timey computers that took up a whole room.

None of us scouts could make sense of the thing, and a lot of us thought that the damn thing was just for show; a big prop that didn't even do anything outside of maybe giving people a little hope.

When the first guy essentially dematerialized on the podiem, we changed are tune real damn fast.

I wound up being the third scout sent. It had been easy to handle all of this when I didn't think it was actually real. But now, I was actually going to another dimension. One that could kill me the instant I stepped into it.

What if I got sent to a world that didn't have any planets and wound up floating through an empty void? What if I was sent to a world made of fire? What if none of us found a suitable world in time?

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Mars was litterally going to crash into Earth, I didn"t have any time to waste on paranoia; regarless of whether or not it was justified.

I stepped onto the podiem and braced myself. I was expected that maybe the trip would sting, maybe it woukd burn or feel like being eletricuted, maybe it would be a tingling sensation.

But it wasn't really anything. No sensations of any kind. One minute I was standing on the podiem in my world, the next I was on a glacier in another.

* * *

Quite awhile later

I'm gonna be honest, I don't even know how many worlds I'd been on. I think it's in the ball park of six or seven, but after the world with the metal people who had faces on their backs, I lost track. All I really knew is that I'd been at it about three months, and still no success. Every world proved either inhaspitable, or too hostile to deal with.

When I reached the newest world, I went through my normal ritual. First, I checked the air. I didn't kill over or start panting, so that was good. Next, signs of life. I could see grass, flowers, trees, and even a river in the distance. I'd need to run a test on the water, but overall things were seeming promising.

I took put my communicator to report the new world, but a message flashed telling me my communications had been cut off. This wasn't good. If I couldn't contact world prime, I was stranded here.

Then, before I could start working on a solution, one of the only things I can think off that's weirder than a tech fail happened.

I was attack by a girl. A naked girl with bunny ears.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not gonna lie, I was caught a little off guard by a naked woman with rabbit fur and ears jumping out of the bushes. Even after the shock of such a thing happening passed, I was still a bit...distracted. I'm a guy, sue me.

So yeah, she managed to pin me to the ground. I managed to regain my wits and throw her off before she eat me or whatever else she was aiming to do.

There was something about her eyes, a hunger in them, the clumsy way she moved. It gave off a savage appearance, even to the girl with bunny ears.

I didn't know what she was after, but from the way she glared at me, I didn't want to know.

I drew mygun, a standard millimeter pistol, and fired. That's when the nude rabbit girl surprised me again by jumping, and getting a good ten feet. I should've fired up at her, I doubt she would've been able to dodge ss she fell, but I'd like to re-emphasize the point that I was watching a a girl with rabbit ears fall out of the sky. If it seems like I've said that a lot its because I'm still trying to wrap my head around it.

The rabbit girl landed with her feet on my shoulders, causing me to hit the ground again. She straddled me, and it took all my force of will to remember to throw her off. I got back up and fired again, this time hitting her in the foot. The rabbit girl yelped and dropped to the ground.

I don't particularly like killing, not even animals or other non-intelligent creatures, but like everyone at the agency, I understand it's importantance. I raised the gun, aiming at the rabbit girl's head.

And that's when I was tackled by what I believe to be a lady police officer. Fan. Fucking. Tastic.

* * *

I was thoroughly suprised to see that their were in fact humans on this world. And appearently they don't take too kindly to people trying to shoot down those other creatures. I suppose their indangered or protected or something.

I was halled off to a holding cell. They took my weapons and my gear. I don't blame them, a guy armed to the teeth going open season on the local wild life would look a smidge suspicious to me too.

After a few hours the woman who brought me in took me to another room, likely for interigation. I'd already decided I wasn't going to try and explain the truth, if they've got jains then they've probably got looney bin's and I don't intent to get locked up in one.

"Care to explain why you had enough gear on you to impress an Armsmistress?" The officer questioned. "Self defense. It proved rather useful." I replied. "And why were you wailing on a Bunny Girl?" "She attacked me. Was I supposed to let her brain me?" I challenged.

"Okay, fair point, but when I saw you, the Bunny Girl looked pretty much beat." The officer stated. "I'm sorry, is hunting prohibited in this area? I'm not from around here." I said.

This seemed to confuse the officer. "Hunting? The hell are...oh I get it. Your one of those nutters that likes battling the pokegirl yourself before capturing her right?"

'Oh so little I understand...' "is that illegial in this area?" I asked. "No. Weird as all hell and just as dangerous, but they haven't made it illegal yet." The officer said, "say, if you were aiming to catch the Bunny Girl, why didn't we find any pokeballs on you?"

I paused for a moment, wishing I knew what the hell she'd just asked. "I was attacked earlier today. Lost all of them. I was on my way back to get more, when the Bunny Girl jumped me."

The officer seemed to buy this. "Alright, just give us your name to put on file and you can go. We put the Bunny Girl in a pokeball, you can take her with you. I'd recommend you use her in battle from now on."

I nodded, "I will officer." I gave a fake name, took the red and white ball, collected my gear (though they wouldn't give me my weapons back until a later date, which bugged the hell out of me), and booked it.

When I was a suitable distance away, I looked over the ball. It took me a few minutes to figure out how to open it, and I jumped at the flash of light, followed by the Bunny Girl appearing.

'Okay, the tech here is amazing.' I thought. I was prepared to try an send the Bunny Girl back into the ball the moment she attacked, but she didn't. She just smiled at me, standing at attention. 'Curious.'

After some fiddling I managed to return the Bunny Girl back to the pokeball. I headed back to the town. I needed information.

* * *

I went to the town library and holed myself up their to figure out as much as possible. History was the obvious place to start. It would show this world's track record.

To my suprise, there was only one actual war to speak of. From the info the book gave, it was like the great wars of my world put together, but there hadn't been one since.

From this book I learned what these 'pokegirls' were, as well as their origin.

A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokegirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make pokegirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokegirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever.

'Good...lord...' I read on, shocked by each new discovery. I read book after book, staying in the library for hours on end. When I was done, I couldn't say for sure if this world was amazing or horrifying, but one thing was clear: it was habitable.

I'd found a suitable world. And I couldn't contact world prime.

The communicator wad still bugging out, but now I had an idea of why. I'd read about legendarys, powerful pokegirls, stronger than any of the others. Some malicious, and some with power of the world itself. One of them must be stopping me from contacting world prime.

If that was true then my course of action was obvious: find the legendary keeping me here, and remove them from the equation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Again." I ordered the Bunny Girl. With an annoyed sigh, she began to run and jump through the makeshift obstacle course I'd set up. I'd tamed her last night, but please know that I did so only as a means of making sure she didn't attack me, and did as I asked.

I woke her early in the morning to start training. From what that device, the pokedex, Bunny Girl's aren't exactly fighters. Well, neither was I once upon a time. I know from experience that it doesn't matter what your breed is, you can become strong with enough effort.

The Bunny Girl didn't seem to agree, and complained quite a lot for the first day. Luckily taming seemed to work as an incentive to make sure she kept training. After researching all the legendarys, I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to bring any down myself. I needed to get this pokegirl stronger, fast.

One thing that confused me was the whole concept of pokegirl 'evolution'. I phrase it like that because anyone with even a little information on the subject knows that evolution isn't something that happens to one creature instantaneously. When a pokegirl 'evolves', it's a single creature changing form in that moment, more akin to metamorphosis.

I bring it up because in my research I realized that Bunny Girl's can metamorphosize into one of fourteen different creatures. Some of the form like Play Bunny, Snuggle Bunny, and Beach Bunny were more or less useless. But there were a few that could be an asset.

I bookmarked the idea for the Bunny Girl to metamorphosize for later, focusing on getting her strong for now. Luckily I had money left over from one if the previous visited dimensions. Gold coins that, in their own world, formed naturally in that shape. So did crystal, stone, and other metals, but gold made the most sense to pocket at the time.

I used the coins to get food and camping equipment, as well as a waited training outfit for the Bunny Girl. After putting on the outfit and realizing she could barely jump a fourth of what she normally could, she glared at me in annoyance.

"When you can jump like normal while wearing the weighted gear, then you can take it off." I instructed her. The Bunny Girl groaned in annoyance, but was used to training by this point. I began teaching her hand to hand combat. Her long legs were goid gor kicks, and after only two weeks of training, they were almost lethally powerful.

I suppose that's what happens when someone from the Agency trains a pokegirl.

* * *

"Master, why do we have to train so much?" The Bunny Girl asked after the second week of training. I figured it was only fair I tell her the truth, though I doubted she'd believe me. So, I told her my story; the meteor hitting Mars, what was left of Mars going on a collison course with our planet, using dimensional displacement equipment to jump worlds looking for our new home.

I explained to her how I used to deal in weapons, and how I moved to world jumping. The Bunny Girl, shockingly, didn't call me a loon. "If guns were your thing back then, why didn't you try using a really big gun to blow up the Mars chunks?" She asked.

I chuckled, "to be honest, that was our first idea. I wouldn't be surprised if there's still a group of people working on building a warhead to blow them up. Not enough nuclear power available in the world at the time for us to put together something that strong. Even if there was, we wouldn't have had the time to finish building it and even if we did, that would've way too much radiation way too close to the planet."

I'm not sure how much the Bunny Girl was actually listening, but it was nice to talj about. I continued to tell her that we needed to find which legendary was blocking my dimensional displacement equipment and defeat her. This caught her attention. "Your gonna pit me up against a legendary? Are you crazy?! I'm a Bunny Girl!"

"And your in training." I said, "your getting strong, and you haven't even metamorphosize yet. Imagine how strong you'll be after you do." "Meta-wha? You mean evolving?" The Bunny Girl asked. I groaned, explaining the difference between evolution and metamorphosis, but she didn't seem to care much.

"Okay look, I've definitely gotten stronger, I'll give you that. And maybe I'll be pretty strong after I evolve, but there's still no way I could fight a legendary. Not by myself." "I'll be fighting with you." I said, indicating my weapons bag. "Oh good, so we'll last a few seconds longer." The Bunny Girl rolled her eyes.

I sighed, "I suppose it would make sense to get another fighter for two." "Or five." The Bunny Girl said. I snorted, and reminded her that we were on a time frame here. "Yeah well, your not going to get anything done if you get yourself, and all your pokegirls, smeared across the floor of a legendary's cave."

Thinking on it, I decided she was right. These 'legendarys' held the tital for a reason. We'd need a team to bring down the legendary. "A tamer can only carry six pokegirls with him at once, eight if two are in non-combat slots." The Bunny Girl explained. I nodded my understanding, already cycling through the pokedex to decide which pokegirls would be the best to help us out.

* * *

I walked up to the Rhynodame, rather unthreatening in her feral state. "And how do you plan on capturing her?" The Bunny Girl asked, fidgeting nervously in the presence of the pokegirl that could almost certainly use her as a tooth pick.

"She harmless. At the moment at least." I said, praying the pokedex entry was right about them not being to dangerous when feral unless attacked. I tossed a pokeball up, capturing her rather easily, as she wasn't exactly in a state to resist.

Two down, five to go. Six fighters, and one to heal. And then, we take on the legendarys.


	4. Chapter 4

Our next stop was a city called Pallet. It only took us about a day to get their from where we were. Upon arrival, we set up shop next to the ocean. The next pokegirl on the list lived by the water.

It didn't take nearly as long as the pokedex said it would've to find the feral Pirouette training by the shore, then again I was searching non-stop.

The 'trained under the raging sea pokegirl'. It only took a half-hour of recon on the water/fighting type to determine where the title came from. She never set foot out the ocean. Push-up, weight lifting (which was done by lifting and hurling boulders), running laps, all exercises were dine in the water. And whenever a wave headed towards her, she charged it head on, as though believing she could slay it if she tried hard enough. Hell, I started rooting for her after awhile.

Truly a remarkable breed. And invaluable to my mission. I made the mistake of walking up and talking peacefully the first time. The result was me getting grabbed and thrown about twenty feet out to sea. On the second attempt, I challenged her in combat. She didn't seem fazed by my battling her myself.

This didn't end well either. I could use any weapons, I didn't half any that weren't built for lethality. In hand to hand combat I'm okay, but definitely not on the level of a Pirouette. Add to that that she was in her home terrain, and I was off balance in the water. She kicked my ass up and down the seaside.

Finally, me and the Bunny Girl battled the Pirouette together. Even as strong as she was, we had the numbers advantage. It still took a good twenty minutes to get her weak enough for the ball to capture her.

* * *

Next up was the Vixxen. An odd choice I know, but I planned on evolving her, same as the Bunny Girl. She was easy enough to find, just had to get to the feilds and follow the smell of sex. We found her almost immediately, her head between a Dog Girl's legs.

Admittedly, it would've been easier to catch her then and there, before she even knew I was present. But doing that would likely send her into some form of shock, to just appear inside a pokeball with no knowledge of how or why. Not only that, but based on the breed, I could only assume that interrupting a taming was to a Vixxen what a slap in the face was to a human. A social phopa at best.

So, despite my eagerness to get her and get the hell on with catching the next pokegirl, I waited and let th he Vixxen finish her fun out of respect.

Not that the Bunny Girl believed me though. She was absolutely convinced that I was stalling to watch the show. I can't blame her for assuming that, most human males would've followed that motive, myself included if not for the dire situation.

I sat facing the other way, not looking at the Vixxen's work once. A bit childish I suppose, but I wanted to prove a point. The look of confusion on the Bunny Girl's face when she realized that I really wasn't interested in seeing the two pokegirls go at it was priceless.

Roughly an hour later, the two pokegirls snuffed each other out, both barely conscious. From there I confronted the Vixxen, and had her caught easily. From her reaction to me, I don't think she would've actually put up much of a fight even if she could've.

* * *

Next we headed to a forest near the town I started by. The place was crawling with bug types, but they weren't what I was there for. It was about two days before we found what we were looking for: an Elf court. An Elf's mix of magic and plant typing would help greatly.

We waited a ways away from the court for a few hours until one of the Elves left for recon. I sent out the Vixxen, who immediately pounced. The Elf had the type disadvantage, plant vs fire, as well as a low pleasure threshold. The Vixxen's warm paws combined her two advantages over the El. She never stood a chance.

Not that she didn't try. She started firing arrows the moment she saw the Vixxen materialize out of the ball, and didn't stop until she was stripped and moaning from the Vixxen's touch. Even then, she tried using vines she summoned to lash the Vixxen off of her. This ended up providing counter productive for the Elf, as each lash actually made the Vixxen moan and go more wild on her.

It only took ten minutes to faint snd capture the Elf. Impressive as her abilities were, she'd need a lot of training.

* * *

The next catch was the easiest by far. A Cat Girl, found her in more or less the same area as I'd originally found the Bunny Girl. Again, I know it seems odd, but like with the others, I already had her evolution planned out.

It only took one kick from the Bunny Girl to knock the Cat Girl out, showing that either the pokedex had been underestimating how weak they were without training, or the Bunny Girl's training was doing wonders. Being an optimist, I choose to believe the latter.

* * *

The final catch wasn't even planned to be so. I knew I'd need more money than I had to get food and training equipment for the team, so I decided the quickest method of getting some would be to take down on of the pokegirls with a bounty on them.

After searching the pokedex for which one to bring down to get the most from, I realized that it would be a benefit to the mission to capture one of these bounty pokegirls. After deciding which would work best, we set out to find one.

It wasn't the easiest task we'd had so far, and took nearly a week and a half. Then, finally, we found one. A Medra, the silent dragon pokegirl. I confronted the Medra with the Bunny Girl, who I allowed to remove the weighted gear for this, as well as the Elf for ranged attacks.

I figured it was safe to use a few weapons with this one, her scales acting as a natural armor. Between my combat knife and pistol, the Bunny Girl's powerful kicks and trained speed, and the Elf's arrpws and summoned plants... we still got our asses kicked.

We did a little damage sure, but the Medra was something else. At best, we made a dent. At worst, all we did was piss her off. Luckily, we were able to get clear before she made a suit from our hides.

It took another few days, and about five failed strategies, to get the Medra weak enough to capture. The reward for capturing a Medra is roughly eight million dollars, SLC as they call it here. More than enough to keeps us going until the end of our mission.

It had taken a little work, but I finally had a team. Next step: training.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rise and shine ladies!" I shout, releasing them all from their balls.

It'd been three weeks since I gathered the team. I'd been able to get them all to speak, and though it was difficult, I convinced them all of my mission. Then came the harder part; actually training them all.

By this point, the Bunny Girl was used to the training, and had stopped complaining about the weights. Her jumping height was increasing a little every day, and soon I think she'll actually surpass her normal jumping height with the weights on. Pretty soon she'll be able to drop kick a legendary. I found that in this world, the Bunny Girl is a common species, and is thought of as weak. I wonder how long that belief will hold when they see her.

The Pirouette didn't seem to have any problems with training, or rhe weights. In fact, she seemed to relish it. And when I mentioned we were going to be battling legendarys, she looked like all her Christmases had come at once. Taming her the first few times was difficult, as any movement on my part was met with aggression, and once it even turned into a sparring match. I believe she may have thought I was trying to challenge her.

The Vixxen was a bit more difficult, as she valued taming above training. Hell, she valued taming above everything up to and possibly including food. If she had her way, I'd have been tamer her every day. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against taming in any way, I just value the lives of an entire planet more than I do a little hot sex. This isn't a concept that easily stuck with the Vixxen, but with a little effort, I managed to get her to agree to three times a week if she was allowed to have fun with the other pokegirls after training. I feel she may have gotten the raw end of that deal, as she now trained while wearing what I believe is called a Heavy Metal, and was always too tired for fun with the 'girls afterwards.

The Elf was interesting, smarter than most all the others. She picked up English without even needing the Technique Machine like the others. She insisted that her true strength laid in magic and archery, and though I very much agreed with her, I was still going to make sure she was physically strong, as she wouldn't always get to choose her situation, and might end up in a fist fight whether she liked it or not.

The Cat Girl was more difficult. She was about on the same level as the Bunny Girl had been when I found her. The problem was, unlike the Bunny Girl, she didn't have any clear strongest ability to build on. I already knew what I was planning on having her metamorphosize into, and you can't really train for that, so for the time being, I simply tried making her less fragile.

Then there was the Medra. Getting her tame was a challenge in and of itself, and was admittedly met with one or two failed attempts. After she was tame, and had stopped trying to eat the Cat Girl, she became rather quiet. Which, at therisk of ssounding like an ass, I preferred. I'm aware it probably isn't a good thing that she's closed off from the others, but honestly, I'd rather her stay quiet than join the others in questioning me about my world and what'll happen when I get them all here.

* * *

I knew that in order to carry out my mission, all the pokegirls that could go through a metamorphosis, needed to. I started with the Bunny Girl. Naturally, I was more inclined to go with the one the Gun Bunny form, something about a girl pulling fire arms out of this air appealed to me on a very base level, but I didn't have the time to seek out a shiny stone, I barely had time for the mission as it was. So, I was left with a choice between the items I could most immediately find in the markets. For the Bunny Girl I purchased an ice crystal, so we'd have an ice element fighting as well.

The Piroutte and Medra couldn't metamorphosize, and the Vixxen was already equipted with the item she needed for it. That just left the Elf and the Cat Girl. The Cat Girl was easy; since I already knew what I planned to have her become and was able to get a psy-crystal.

But then there was the Elf. Dark Elf was out of the question, the last thing I needed was a soldier that took pleasure in pain. I quickly ruled out Avariel as well, as the winged elves were too delicate for the mission and there wasn't enough time to train that out of them. After some consideration, I eliminated Grandelfwhore as well; lust could be trained out, but if she went around telling the world about our plan, we were screwed.

So, then it all came down to Grandelf, High Elf, or Elf Queen. Honestly, I wasn't sure which to go with. Grand Elf would be better with magic, but High Elf would be a better sniper, but then, Elf Queen would be able to summon both of the previous and be strategy savvy. I wasn't sure how long it would take to find a mana crystal, and there's no telling howllong it could take to get to High Elf...right, Elf Queen it was. I was still baffled by her method of metamorphosis, but I starting to just accept that this world held sex in a much different light from my own.

* * *

One month had passed, and I was starting to feel the team could actually handle the mission. I'd gotten the Elf to evolve with the help of the Vixxen. The Vixxen herself wouldn't have the chance to evolve until the mission started, as battle stress was required. I check with them both, as well as the Bunny Girl and Cat Girl just to be sure, but luckily they were all okay with my chosen forms for them. I gave the Cat Girl her psy-crystal, turning her into a Chesire. Finally, I gave the Bunny Girl her ice crystal, turning her into a Snow Bunny. I've got to admit, there's something...thrilling about watching a pokegirl light up and grow into her new form.

The Piroutte and Medra had learned all of their species possible abilities, and were well on their way to mastering them. It took the others awhile to get used to their new firms, but soon the whole team was prepared. Operation Legendary was about to begin. Target number one: Zapdass.


	6. Chapter 6

It's never a good idea to rush in without a strategy in mind, rregardless of your enemy. I had the ppokegirls arranged with me in formation to best handle the target.

The Rhynowhore took the front line, as she would have an elemental immunity to the legendary's lightning. I was immediately behind her, weapons at the ready. The Cheshire and the Vixxen were on my left and right for cover. The Piroutte was behind us with the Snow Bunny there, both to guard her when or if they were needed, and to hold her back from jumping in too quickly; as her water element would be a hindrance.

The Medra was behind the Snow Bunny and Piroutte, a secret weapon for later, as her speed would take her from the back to the front before the legendary knew what was happening. And finally, the Elf Queen took up the rear with a small team of Elves she'd managed to call to from around the area; a cavalry regiment.

We approached the enemy's territory, an old power plant, abandond except for the feral electric types inside, slowly so as not to give away our presence. The Medra knocked out any feral pokegirls that got too close, being as quick and quiet as possible.

It was agonizingly slow going, but we kept our calm; outwardly at least. I'm fairly certain a few of the Elves, and possibly a few of the actual team, questioned our chances when they saw what appeared to be a miniature thunder storm raging inside the center of the plant.

Had I not previously been to a world where electricity was sentient, I may very well have ran screaming. But I couldn't back down, I had a whole world waiting on me. And nothing, not even this creature who's very presence formed lightning filled storm clouds, was going to stop me.

I took out a flash bang grenade, moving closer to the clouds before chucking it into the storm. I darted back and waited. SSeconds later the clouds lit up with white light, illuminating the darkness, and revealing the silhouette of our target; a large bird like creature in the heart of the storm.

I gave the signal and the Rhynowhore charged, barreling through the storm clouds like nothing and colliding with their source. The moment she made contact, the storm clouds began to recede, clearing a path for the rest if us. The Cheshire used teleport, and me, her, and the Vixxen all appeared around the legendary, Zapdass, and the Rhynowhore, who held her in a powerful bear hug, refusing to let go despite the undoubtedly lethal voltage of lightning being sent at her.

The Chesire fired confusion, sending waves of psychic energy at Zapdass as the Vixxen hurled fire balls. I waited with my gun drawn for the right moment to take the shot. If I acted too soon, there's a good chance she'd have enough energy in her to sent a bolt of lightning into the bullet, and let it bounce at me.

Zapdass hissed and writhed against the Rhynowhore, unable to escape the ground elemental's grasp. Then, she did something I hadn't expected. It was unimaginably stupid of me to assume that sending out lightning was this legendary's only power, but I hadn't thought about it.

Zapdass drove her beak into the Rhynowhore's stomach, piercing her like nothing. The Rhynowhore yelped, and released Zapdass, staggering back and dropping to her knees to clutch at ger wound.

Zapdass rose into the air, sending out a bolt of lightning at the Cheshire, which she couldn't even stop with her psychic ability. She turned to me, glaring, and swooped down to seek her vengance.

Before she got the chance, the Medra rushed her. She tackled Zapdass to the ground and sank her fangs into the great thunder bird's wing. Zapdass yelped in pain, then in rage, "you bitch!" She hissed, letting out another wave of energy that knocked the Medra out immediately.

I charged her, firing my pistol. She seemed able to deflect the bullets as though they weren't even there at all. I made a mental note to get another form of weaponry, preferably one from this dimension, later on; assuming we survived this.

Another bolt of lightning, but this one was weaker, as Zapdass had been damaged from the attacks. It hit me, immediately spreading through my body and causing me to drop to the floor. It hadn't been lethal, but a second might. To make matters worse, I couldn't seem to move. It was like my muscles were stone, and refused refused move an inch.

I feared what would happen to the Snow Bunny and Piroutte, as they were supposed to be the next ones forward, and would likely be the most vulnerable to the bolts of lightning.

But they Snow Bunny and Piroutte didn't move forward. I couldn't turn my head to see what was happening with them, but I could see the hail of arrows that rained down on Zapdass. Some released a burst of mystic energy on contact, others merely pierced the bird's body. By the end of it, the Elves and their Queen had made Zapdass into a walking pin cushion.

She turned to them, eyes filled with rage. I didn't know if Zapdass could still release enough energy to kill them, but she certainly seemed to think so. Desperately, I tried to get to my feet; but the most I managed were a few twitchy movements of my limbs.

Zapdass spread her damaged wings threateningly, the air filling with static as she charged up another attack. But she never got to use it. The Vixxen pounced, using her own weight combined with that of her Heavy Metal to force the bird to the ground.

Seeming determined to end this battle before more got hurt, the Vixxen licked all her limbs around Zapdass, and used ignite, setting her whole body ablaze. Zapdass screamed in pain, releasing whatever energy she still had into the Vixxen. I could tell from the look on the Vixxen's face that it hurt worse than the Rhynowhore's wound or my paralysis, as the jolt was carried throughout her body by the Heavy Metal.

But she didn't release Zapdass, holding on with all her might, gritting her teeth and groaning in pain...and glowing..

I didn't notice it at first. Between the flames and the lightning, I could hardly see the two pokegirls as it was. But slowly, I realized that the Vixxen had lit up with her own metamorphosis. My eyes widened as I watched the glow fade, the Vixxen now a Tank Vixxen.

She reached into the air, forming a flame thrower from nothing as though she'd been born with the skill, and pointed it down at Zapdass. The legendary was engulfed in flames before she could even react.

I would've cheered if I could move. When the flames subsided, Zapdass was unconscious.

The Elf Queen had one of the Elves use white magic to heal me, and I captured Zapdass in a pokeball. It seemed too easy, but even hours later, well passed the time she would've regained consciousness, the ball didn't move.

I used some of the wealth from the previous bounties to buy a massive feast for all the pokegirls, including the Elven subjects. I raised my glass before we started eating, "a toast, to our new Tank Vixxen! Without whom out mission may very well have failed."

The team cheered, and the Tank Vixxen blushed slightly, raising her own glass. "To the first of many victories!" She called, receiving a roar of applause from the others.

We feasted happily, and I tamed the Tank Vixxen, who seemed thrilled. I was a little put off by her new aggression in taming, particularly her newfound love of aiming her flame thrower at me while we went at it, but decided that she'd more than earned it.

After the Tank Vixxen was satisfied, I went out away from the camp we'd set up, and released Zapdass. She was disoriented from so long in the ball after being knocked out, and getting the restrains on her were easy. They were supposedly enchanted, able to grow or shrink to hold down any pokegirl.

Zapdass looked at me, and glared. I drew my pistol, and held it to her head. "I doubt you'll be able to deflect them from gere." I told her, "and I wouldn't try to shock me. If you do, even if it's a clean kill, it'll make my body twitch, which isn't something you want when I've got a gun pointed at your head."

It was risky, but Zapdass didn't seem willing to take the risk of shocking me. "Now, I'm gonna go ahead and say you don't know who I am right?" Zapdass nodded, "that means you don't know why I'm trapped in this dimension?"

"A dimensional traveler? No wonder." Zapdass muttered. "I'm not thrilled to be here either. Now you've got two options: I can kill you here so I don't need to worry about you being a threat later, or you can help us find and defeat the legendary that has me trapped here."

"You would risk yourself against a legendary? To face me is one thing, but if it's one of them, your chances of surviving our less than zero. Why risk so much?"

"Because I've got a whole world worth of people that need me to." I told my story, from the doomsday on my world, to today in this one. "It seems you hhaven't a lot of time." Zapdass said. "No, I don't. That's why I need your help." I said, "I don't know who 'them' is, but if your with us, we might just have a hope in hell of winning."

Zapdass seemed almost amused by this. I glared, "I could always just pull the trigger." I remind. "No need for that, I'm not about to turn down an excuse to go killing the other legendarys." Zapdass said, "but if you try to tame me, I will fill you with enough lightning to power Celadon."

"Noted." I said, recalling her into the pokeball. I returned to the camp, unsure if the presence of Zapdass helped or hurt our chances.


	7. Chapter 7

The Vampires scurried across the dark room, looking more like a hive of insects then the fearsome blood suckers of legend. Still, whenever one hissed, it's fangs gave me chill. We could practically sence the hunger in the room, the hunger for our blood.

"Well, what have we here?" A voice questioned from amidst the many vamperic drones. "A new plaything? Goodie!"

I didn't respond with words, but rather by drawing my side arm and firing a round into the nearest Vampire's head. She didn't even get a chance to shriek or yelp before she dropped dead to the floor. The other vampires all hissed and spat and swore, but didn't dare try to attack without their queen's order.

"Tell me human, what gives you the right to claim a life from my subjects?" The voice questioned from the darkness. "Thirty-six innocent people killed. I may not have the right, but I'm more than justified." I replied.

"Are you now? We feed on blood. Not our fault. You wouldn't be killing us if we fed on the blood of rabbits. A wolf may slaughter a family of ten, but it's never thought to be evil."

"That's because the wolf doesn't enjoy it." I spat back, "and for the record, I'd kill a wolf just as quick as you."

The voice replied with laughter, and the vampires receded to reveal their queen, the Ludcard. "I'm much harder to kill than a mere wolf." She said, dark energy forming in her hands.

"Not by as much as you think." I said, letting out the Tank Vixxen, Cheshire, Pirouette and the Medra. The Tank Vixxen spawned her flame thrower and released a hail of flames down on the vampires to one side. The Cheshire fired a wave of psychic energy to the other side. The Medra moved fast, taking out everything in between.

In truth, there was no strategic reason for the Pirouette to be there. She didn't have any time advantage or large spread attacks. All she actually did was dart around and finish off the few that survived the fray, a job the Medra could've done, and done faster. But I couldn't help bringing her. She'd have had my head on a pike if she missed a brawl like this. And by the end of it, the Pirouette had the little glint in her eye she got whenever a fight had made her horny.

But the battle wasn't done yet. The Ludcard looked on, shock only ever so slightly evident on her face as she witnessed all her underlines be eliminated. The Ludcard fired a bolt of dark lightning from her hand, one that the Medra took without flinching.

The Ludcard's eyes widened, and looked as though they might bug out of her skull when I sent out Zapdass. The thunder bird let out a chirp that sounded something like a lightning striking, and was well worth the term roar.

Zapdass landed practically in the Ludcard's lap, glaring down at her as electricity crackled around her. "M-mercy! I beg you for mercy!" She cried, imposing persona melting away. "Yeah, you can't exactly make up for all those you and your little swarm killed." I said.

"P-please! I'll do anything! I'll-I'll change my ways! Only drink the blood of rabbits!" The Ludcard insisted. I shook my head. Thinking desperately, the Ludcard managed to force a smile, "if you won't except my repentance, perhaps you'll except me as a slave. I deserve to be tortured for my crimes, and used for you and your team's pleasure~"

I chuckled, "today really isn't your day, because it just so happens that one of the only men in this dimension who wouldn't take that deal."

I gave the signal, and Zapdass filled the Ludcard with enough lightning to power a city.

* * *

It didn't occur to me until after I collected the money for the vampires and Ludcard extermination that I was considered the local bounty hunter.

The realization hit me when I went to the mart to buy some supplies and the clerk asked me about my 'latest quest' before I'd even mentioned that I'd gone on one. Apparently, me and my team were the 'hunters at the edge of town'. And more than one person watched as we walked by.

I'll admit, it was kind of neat to have a reputation, a well respected one at that. But I couldn't let myself dwell on it for too long, I had work to do.

I'd questioned Zapdass about all the legendarys she had info on. There were some that were more likely responsible for my being trapped here; the most likely being one called Sexebi, a supposed ruler of time. "She'd have more than enough power to make your little thingimafucker," "dimensional displacement equipment," "stop working. But I can't imagine why she would. she's the sweetest legendary there is. Even Moan thought she was too nice."

"Trust me, if she's got as much power as you say, it was only a matter of time until she turned bad." I said. Zapdass seemed to agree, but said we couldn't rule the others out just because they were unlikely. All together, it could've been any of the fourteen possible legendarys.

"Sexebi, Moan, Moantwo, Hild, Whore-oh, Lugiass, Shiva, Evangelian, Atmuff, Anibust, Bastits, Sexmet, Rawcunt, Sweetcunt, or Scylla." It could be been any one of them. Hell, it could've been all of them working in a group. Some of them would be too strong for us to slay right now, but we didn't have the time to spend on training.

Ever day we had a little less time until the end. Using Zapdass' list, we started forming strategies. We would slay every single legendary if we had to, starting with Bastits.


	8. Chapter 8

Bastits was difficulf for me to form a plan around. I'm not used to the enemy not immediately choosing violence over all else. So naturally, it was difficult for me to form a plan against the goddess of pleasure.

I knew we'd have to leave Cheshire behind, they couldn't risk her going rouge from the queen of the cat girl's pheromone. Unfortunately, that left them with no easy way of getting to the island Zapdass said Bastits was on and no good escape route if everything went wrong, which it very easily could. Like all legendarys, Bastits was immune to elemental weaknesses, so we had prescious few options for combat.

"Hey, you okay? You've got that look again." Snow Bunny said. According to her, I had a particular face I made whenever I got deep in thought. Cheshire and Tank Vixxen seemed to get a chuckle whenever she pointed it out.

"I'm going over the battle plan for Bastits." "I take it it isn't going well?" Snow Bunny guessed. I nodded, "there's no strategic way to go about it. No matter how I look at it, the only option is to just rush her with a full frontal assault, and all my instincts say we shouldn't risk something like that, not yet at least."

Snow Bunny giggled, "I'll never understand how you can have a strategy fot everything, then not see the simple solution for something like this."

I rose an eyebrow, "is there something I'm missing?" I asked. Snow Bunny nodded, and began explaining the obvious plan. Whoever said the Bunny Girl forms were stupid needs to be shot.

Cheshire and Tank Vixxen appeared before Bastits. The legendary sex cat grinned, not seeing any reason to put up any kind of guard. Her pheromone was the only defense she needed. Not to mention one of them was a Cat Girl evolution.

"Hello there darlings~ come to have a little fun~?" Bastits asked. "A little, or a lot~" Cheshire replied. Bastits grinned even wider, and pounced Cheshire, pulling Tank Vixxen with her.

I politely averted my eyes afterwards. Well, admitted it wasn't so much a matter of manners as it was a matter of anxiety. The plan was good, sure, but there were also about a million things that could go wrong.

What if Cheshire ended up getting too...distracted to read Bastits' mind? What if Bastits' control over cats made Cheshire reveal the real reason they were there? What if Tank Vixxen succumb to her breed's trademark lust and sold us out?

I wanted to send more, but we couldn't risk it. It would be too suspicious if any of the others went. I settled for having Zapdass waiting in the clouds above. One misstep, and she'd rain down thunder on them. Not to mention Elf Queen and her archers, who surrounded Bastits clearing.

It was almost an hour before I heard back from Cheshire.

 _Not her Master. Not a single memory here of her ttampering with you. Or anything that isn't taming._

 _Right, I'll single Zapdass to get you two out of there._

Trust me, you don't know anxious until you've had to sit stock still for an hour outside the den of a creature that could kill you with a well placed look with the sounds and smells of sex waft through.

 _...five more minutes?_

 _Fine._

 _Thank you Master!_

 _Whatever. And I told you already, don't call me 'Master'._

I sighed, resigning myself to remain motionless for awhile longer.

After Cheshire and Tank Vixxen got their five minutes, which turned into ten minutes which turned into another hour, I signaled Zapdass. The thunder bird began making the clouds churn and go darker. Bastits didn't notice at first, then got struck by lightning.

It wasn't much, no where close to Zapdass' normal output, but they had to make it look like a normal lighting strike. Naturally Bastits simply shrugged it off and suggested they move the party to her den before it started raining. The moment Bastits turned around, Cheshire teleported out.

"That's one down." I said to myself. "And with no blood shed." Snow Bunny added with a chuckle. "Yeah." I said with a smile, wishing all my missions could go like that. There were still plenty other legendarys left to check, and I sincerely doubted we'd be able to be non-violent with them all.

I sighed, and set to working on my report for when the others made it to this worls. At least, I tried to work on it. I was...interrupted. Apparently and hour with the giddess of pleasure did nothing to curb Tank Vixxen's libido.


	9. Chapter 9

Me and Snow approached Whore-Oh slowly. We were planning on getting through another legendary without a battle, but I wasn't holding my breath. The supposed love goddess looked us over curiously, likely wondering how and why we found her fancy little cathedral.

We immediately dropped to our knees, kneeling before her. "Oh great Whore-oh, purest of the legendarys, hear us. We are but humble followers of yours, believing truly in your ways of purity and love," I recited, trying hard to keep a straight face, "we have journeyed far in the hopes that we might find you, and ask but a single favor from you."

We'd teleported here the moment Zapdass confirmed her location. Cheshire wasn't far away, waiting to teleport us away if, or rather when, things went wrong. Still, Whore-oh seemed to buy it.

A grin spread aacross the love bird's face, likely giddy at the prospect of having any followers at all. Her shpeal about how all non-pure love, basically any form of sex outside of straight missionary, was wrong and should be purged from our minds tended to drive away anyone who would've otherwize agreed with her. "And what is this wish of yours that you've traveled so far to ask?"

"We wish to be married," Snow Bunny said, "and we would be truly honored if you, goddess of love, would bless us to do so." "You traveled all this way just to receive my blessing for your wedding?" Whore-oh questioned. It must have sounded too good to be true. I cleared my throat, "well, we were also hoping, praying really, that perhaps, maybe, you would consider marrying us? It would mean more than if any priest did it."

Whore-oh's eyes lit up excitedly, and she visibly had to stop herself from making an exclamation of glee. "I would be happy to see you two wed, you have my blessing. Furthermore, I will gladly be the one to marry such a fine couple."

We both descended into praising the 'glorious goddess of love' and thanking her for 'gracing us with such a golden opportunity', really laying it on thick. Whore-oh didn't even notice Cheshire sneaking into the cathedral and reading her mind.

Cheshire appeared behind Whore-oh, and shook her head to indicate that the love bird wasn't involved in my being stranded. "If you would excuse us, we need to prepare our vows." I said, taking Snow Bunny's hand and leading her out of the cathedral.

"But of course." Whore-oh said, her wide grin unable to leave her face; not knowing that we had no intention of returning.

Once we were outside the cathedral, Cheshire appeared in front of us. "She's got nothing. Not even info on who is responsible." Cheshire reported, though that much was already evident. I nodded, "right. Let's get the hell out of here before the crazy bird lady starts trying to rain holy judgment on us."

Now, I'll be honest, it was a mistake to just assume that Whore-oh didn't have any followers. Granted, she didn't havesany human followers, but the moment the hidden Cherub heard a single word against her patron legendary, she hit Cheshire with one of her little magic arrows.

Cheshire didn't look too hurt, but she was out cold. The Cherub flew full tilt into the cathedral to report us to Whore-oh. God I hate when good plans go wrong. Then again, that's what back up plans are for.

Whore-oh exited the cathedral looking angry as all hell, murder in her eyes, and ready to fight. The moment she took a step, she was met with a hail of arrows from Elf Queen and her troops. Only a few of the arrows actually did damage, but they all worked to throw up cover.

Snow Bunny fired an ice beam at Whore-oh's feet, temporarily rooting her in place before grabbing the unconscious Cheshire and bouncing off. The moment Whore-oh got her feet free of the ice, Tank Vixxen rained fire down from her position on top of the cathedral.

I threw a concussion grenade, curious about how effective it would be. When the blast sounded, the sky above began churning with black clouds, Zapdass preparing an attack, and Piroutte rushed forward.

It was a well rehearsed maneuver. Piroutte used water floor, as well as several over water type attacks, to soak Whore-oh. The attacks didn't do much, but they didn't need to. Whore-oh was dropping wet, and standing in a small pool of water. And only a second later, a bolt of lightning fell from the sky, striker her directly.

I'm certain it was just a trick of the light, but for a moment, I could've sworn I could see Whore-oh's skeleton, like a character in a cartoon being electrocuted. I know steam was rising from her singed feathers as she fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

The Cherub looked on in abject horror, too terrified to even move. I think she was expecting us to attack her, but we just walked off; already pondering which legendary to go after next.

* * *

"He's trying so hard. He honestly believes that he'll be able to complete this little mission of his. I wish I could hrlp him, but he's doomed. There's nothing I can do for him." "You could still try." "You know I can't Moan, he'd attack me on sight. He's so angry, and if he knew what we did, he'd probably go psychotic."

"What if he didn't?" Moan asked. "You know how humans are. From one world or the next, they're too savage for their own good." "I guess your right. But still, he's raising an awful lot of hell, and planning to raise even morr. He's probably willing to burn this whole dimension down just to get to you." "Probably. We'll just have to hope he's stopped before then." "You mean before you have to take action."


	10. Chapter 10

"You know this item is illegal for use in League battles right?" The Celadon merchant asked. I nodded, handing him the money and pocketing the small device. "Don't worry, I'm not looking to battle the League anyway."

The item was called an Ability Brace. A special band that used a combination of DNA tracking tech and magic to give a tamer control over an equipped pokegirl's ability;

triggering or deactivating them at the push of a button. They were band in League matches because the power to trigger last stand abilities at the beginning of a match was just a bit too overpowered.

But it was perfect for combating our next target, that and the new ammo I got for my guns. Hopefully it would give us a chance.

"Anubust?" Snow questioned, "are we really ready for that?"

"I know a good way to find out." I said, loading my side arms and holstering them. "See how much of us is left afterwards." I joked.

Snow tapped her foot impatiently. She didn't like that we were going after something so strong. She really didn't like that she wasn't going to be a part of it. I didn't like making her upset, but her defenses just weren't strong enough for it. Besides, she was cute when she was pouting.

"We'll be fine." I assured her, "we've planned this out a dozen times over, we can handle it."

Snow bit her lip, "okay...but if anything goes wrong-" "You'll be the first pokegirl on the scene." I promised. Snow nodded, and I recalled her into her pokeball.

* * *

I felt it was better Snow didn't know her pokeball, as well as the ones those also not on this mission, were left back at camp. Better to travel light. Plus it's easy to get confused with so many pokeballs on ne at once.

With Elf Queen, Tank Vixxen, Zapdass, and Medra on ny belt, I headed out. Rhynowhore would be too slow, Cheshirewas twice weak to Anubust, and Pirouette, like Snow, had too low a defense.

It had taken a lot to find Anubust's location. She moved a lot, and most people and pokegirls who knew where she was lied about it. Thank god for the fickle nature of the Demoness-goddess. Without it, we'd likely still be searching.

We had her sighted as having a burned mansion on Cinnabar island as her current territory. I hoped to use an aura charm to hide myself from her, but I doubted it would be strong enough to work for more than a few minutes at best. I'd have to move fast.

I reached the door of the mansion, taking a deep breath before darting inside. I already had the 'girls waiting outside, now I just had to survive long enough for that part of the plan. I raced to the bottom floor, already feeling the aura charm cracking as I placed the charges in a circle on the floor.

I just barely got everything in place before the charm shattered. Almost immediately I felt the hairs on my neck stand up as an instinctual feeling of unease filled me.

"Well, what have we here?" A voice, Anubust in her incorporeal form, asked, "here to dance with death?"

"Trying to prevent death actually, eight billion of them to be exact." I replied before firing my ghost tag bullets. I don't think she was expecting them to actually hit, and she really wasn't expecting them to hurt. "What the hell?" She questioned, becoming a bit more visible with each shot.

I kept firing, moving slowly so as not to slip up. I had to jump to avoid a night shade that punched a hole through the entire mansion. I kept backing up, slowly leading the ghost 'girl into the ring of charges. Once she wae inside, I hit the detonator, and dropped.

The blast blew the top half of the mansion apart, and sent me flying out. Zapdass just barely caught me in the air. "Thanks." I grunted when she dropped me on the ground. Zapdass nodded, and turned back to the now destroyed building.

Those charges had exploded with ghost and dark elemental energy, but they would be far from knocking out Anubust. Sure enough, we all sensed more than felt it when the Horace Hound pokegirl emerged from the ruined building.

She barely got two feet before she was lit up; fire, lightning, magic arrows, and ghist tag bullets all hit her like a wall of pain. We hit from all sides, and moved around to keep her guessing. It was difficult to avoid all her attacks; Tank Vixxen probably won't let me forget how sore her arm is gonna be until she gets a few rounds and some flame thrower play, but we managed.

Finally, the hail of attacks stopped. Anubust was confused by this, but before she could get her bearings, she was hit with shadow claw. She turned to retaliate, but the attacker was gone. She paused, and was struck again.

It was eerie how fast Medra was. I didn't even see her. Just heard a whooshing of air and saw Anubust recoil. Eventually, the constant attacks achieved their goal: getting Anubust to take a physical form. Big mistake.

Medra went in one last time, snapping the Ability Brace around Anubust's neck. With the press of a button, Anubust was forced to use Book of Life, being turned into a book with her thoughts and memories as the pages.

I picked up the book, and began reading.

* * *

"Nothing. Not a thing." I said with a groan if annoyance, putting the book down. "It's okay," Snow said, "we'll find the one eventually."

I nodded, "I know, I know, I just hope we find them in time." "We will." Snow assured me. "Now come on, you promised Vix some alone time, and I'm thinking of making it not so alone." She added with a wink.

I chuckled, "alright, just let me take care of this." I said, tapping the book. Snow nodded, "don't take too long~" she said as she left the tent.

Anubust was trapped in book form until I switched off the Ability Brace. Goddess of death could be useful...I placed the book in my pack, and headed off.


	11. Chapter 11

_Let me out._

"No." I replied to the words forming on the page. Anubust's thoughts appeared on every page, which let her communicate with me as I browsed her memory for useful information.

 _Let me out!_

"Not happening." I said, unsure if she could aactually hear me in this form or if I was just talking to a book.

 _Let me out or I shall reek my vengeance on your soul for a thousand years after you perish!_

"Definitely not with that attitude. Try asking nicely." I said.

 _...please let me out._

"Hmm. Nah." I said. I didn't particularly like keeping her trapped like this, but if I freed her, there was nothing stopping her from going to get powerful reinforcements to stomp me and my team into the ground. Much as I hate to say it, morality wasn't worth the risk. Snowy didn't seem to agree, but Zapdass if no one else saw my point.

I put the book a way, and went to gather the girls. Our target was Lugiass. She was usually a kinder pokegirl, save for her petty grudge against the other legendary birds, but any number of dark element could've gotten to her.

"I'd like to try and avoid violence here if possible." I told the others. Lugiass should be peaceful, so long as Zapdass doesn't lose it and try to attack early out of spite, but if things were to go rotten, all the girls would be there for this one.

It wasn't too hard finding her, as Anubust knew her location and I was able to read it in the book. The problem was getting her to dry land so the others would be able to fight if need be.

In the end, we decided on using Zapdass as bait. She didn't seem to thrilled with the plan, but if it meant she'd get to trick Lugiass, she'd have done just about anything.

I had Cheshire go with her, riding on her back as she flew over Lugiass's ocean territory. The moment she was close enough for Lugiass to sense, she turned and started flying back.

Sure enough, Lugiass followed. Cheshire used teleport, bringing herself and Zapdass back to the shore. It'd be child's play for Lugiass to follow the trail of psychic energy, but now we'd have a home court advantage.

We waited, Rhynodame and Vix on the cliff top, Elf and Medra on the opposite cliff, Pirouette and Snowy by the edge of the water, Cheshire in the air, and Zapdass next to me. Normally Zapdass is the secret weapon, but that wouldn't work with her being the bait.

After a few minutes, Lugiass surfaced, staring me and Zapdass down.

"Zapdass." "Lugiass." They greeted each other cold enough to freeze alcohol.

"Hello Ms. Lugiass. I was wondering if I might borrow your time for a moment," I said politely, knowing I'd already pissed Lugiass off by existing near Zapdass. "You see, I'm not exactly from here so to speak, and I doubt you want me here, so I was wondering if you could help."

"Let me guess, your the dimensional traveler who's been kicking up dust all over the other legendarys." Lugiass said. "I suppose we've caused a few problems for the less cooperative of the legendarys." I said, hoping Cheshire could read her mind while we stalled, and wouldn't get noticed.

"What exactly is it your after that you need to legendarys to get?" Lugiass questioned. "All I want is to get back to my hone world. One of the legendarys is jamming my equipment." I explained.

"So you wish to leave this dimension and return home, that's all yes?" Lugiass questioned. I nodded, "that's all."

"You don't plan to bring overs back here?" She challenged. _She doesn't know anything about what's keeping you here, but she's about to attack!_

I reacted to Cheshire's wwarning immediately, drawing my gun and firing a millisecond before Lugiass would've attacked. The ghost tag rounds looked to be working on Lugiass, though I'm not sure how much damage they did.

Zapdass didn't need any more prompting than that to attack, sending a blast of lightning at Lugiass as I continued to fire at her.

Us attacking signalled the others, and all hell broke loose.

Rhynodame started chucking boulders down onto Lugiass, Vix firing her flame thrower. Elf and her followers started firing magic arrows down at Lugiass, Medra firing hyper beam. Pirouette was matching reverse crescent, focus energy, and hyper kick to attack Lugiass from below along with Snowy who used mist to give them cover and a variety of ice attacks to freeze the water around Lugiass and attack her directly. Cheshire fired waves of Confusion from above, making sure Lugiass was being attacked from all sides.

Individually, Lugiass could've snuffed out any of our attacks with minimal to no effort, especially if she'd known it was coming. But with the attack happening all at once, and with her being caught of guard, Lugiass was slowly overwhelmed.

She let off attacks, but they were sloppy, not up to full power, and easily avoided. We had to keep moving, being able ti summon water out of thin air and stir up the air with her wings made Lugiass deadly even in the limited quarters we had her stuck in.

It started getting difficult to keep track of everything after I got cut in the wide by a blade made of water, but I know the skirmish lasted about twenty minutes before Lugiass started retreating back to the ocean. I was thankful for that, as I didn't know how much longer we would've lasted if she hadn't.

The Zapdass started to give chase, flying after Lugiass. If she followed her out to the open ocean, she'd be killed. I tried recalling her back to ger pokeball, but she could see it coming and avoided.

I don't think she was expecting me to shoot her through the wing. She started to fall out of the sky, Medra catching her on the way down.

Now that she couldn't avoid it, I recalled Zapdass back to her pokeball. She'd be pissed, but that's a lot better than her being dead. LLugiass was gone, and we were safe for now. Another one down.


	12. Chapter 12

Shiva, the legendary ice goddess pokegirls. Her origin unknown to all living humans. Anubust however, knew all about it. Information on how an ordinary human had been transformed into a legendary pokegirl took up five full pages front and back of Anubust's Book.

I couldn't make any sense of it, anything that wasn't techno-babble was magic-babble. I did understand that she was a human with the powers of a deity, one who was likely quite vengeful. All too suspicious considering my circumstances.

Anubust knew the location as well, another good reason to keep her on lock down. With Shiva being as powerful as she was, I knew we'd need the whole team; regardless of elemental advantages and weaknesses.

"Are you sure about this one?" Snowy asked me, "Shiva is powerful. Like, stronger than Lugiass, who we didn't so much beat as survive."

"I know," I told her, "But we have to. We won't need to go full frontal assault, just get inside, let Chesh figure out if she's in on it, and be out before she even knows we're their. If Anubust is right, and I doubt an omni-present death goddess is wrong, Shiva is in a Cold Sleep right now. She won't notice a thing. Bringing the others is a just in case."

"I know...I just wish we had more time to train before we tried going for something so high up on the scale." Snowy said. I nodded, "So do I, but we don't have that much time left," I raised by water, timed to world prime, "less than a year Snowy, less than a year. We can't afford to spend anymore time training."

Snowy nodded, bit still looked worried. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we just need to work smarter, not harder. We can do this." Snowy nodded, smiling, "Your right, we can handle this."

* * *

Shiva was many things, but subtle was by no means one of them. I glacier ring surrounding a frozen ice palace cave with a twenty foot snow perimeter made it a bit easy to spot, especially with it being in the middle of fucking summer. Granted, it was on an island that doesn't exist on any known map and was hidden by a storm that would've sent any ship or plane careening into frozen rocks, so I guess a lot of people didn't get far enough to actually see the thing.

I had the girls all in their pokeballs, seeing no need to sacrifice the stealth to keep them out when they very well might not even need to fight. Walking across the snow covered ground brought back memories of a previous venture I'd been on in another dimension, one that was currently in the middle of a nuclear ice age that was set to last another five thousand years and had spawned strange giant ice spiders. Good times.

As I reached the glacial barrier, I saw that there were birds perked on frozen ledges. When they swooped down at me, I saw they weren't any ordinary birds, or even pokegirls. They were made entirely of ice, just inanimate statues moving from the magic of Shiva.

That knowledge made it so much easier to shatter them. Surprising how effective incendiary bullets are against ice monsters.

I trekked passed the ice walls, feeling the more more intense cold hit me as I got closer of the cave, slowly creeping into me despite my gear. I sent out Vix, who immediately clung to me (I assume because of the cold temperature, but as she'd done the same thing several times before when we were no where near anything remotely cold, I remain skeptical). I sighed happily as her fire type body temperature helped heat me back up.

Keeping her out turned out to be a good idea, as I didn't see the little ice goblin (I'm sure it wasn't actually shaped like a goblin, but that's the only way I can describe it) until it was already evaporating after being melted from Vix's flame thrower. I was normally proud of my own instincts, trained by the agency and heightened from months of dealing with inner-dimensional bullshit, but was still grateful for the fact, and not too proud to admit, that the girls can be quicker on the draw than me.

We continued into the ice cave, Vix melting down any ice golems that popped up. It didn't take long to reach the center of the cave, finding what I can only refer to as a shrine; a block of ice bed with frozen spikes jutting out from all sides. Shiva was laid out on top of the ice block, unconscious in Cold Sleep. The image drew to mind any number of princess fairy tales.

Too bad we mind have to kill this one.

I send out Chesh, and she set to work. After ten minutes, she shook her head. "Not her." She said. "Hell." I muttered. We're running out of time.

"You won't make it." I froze, turning to the sleeping legendary. "You won't make it," Shiva said, eyes not opening, body motionless except for the movement of her lips, her voice slowly, tired as she spoke through her sleep. "Time will turn on you. Your people will burn and your world will be consumed in ash and rock and fire from the sky. Billions upon Billions of lives, all extinct in a matter of hours under a red sky. No where to run or hide, no guns to shoot or bombs to blast. Nothing to fight, nothing to do but weep and mourn. You will fail Damien Whitemen, you will fa-" She was cut off by me, Vix, and Chesh all firing at once.

She may be deathless, but I don't foresee her waking up anytime soon, especially with the explosive I had Chesh send back to the cave that brought the whole damn thing down on top of her.


	13. Chapter 13

I've seen and learned to deal with a lot in my time traveling dimensions, but the existence of magic as a force in the world was something that would always baffle me. What was it really? How did it work? Where did it come from? I'd seen it in other worlds I'd traveled to, if only briefly. Did it work the same regardless of the world? Or was magic unique to each universe? If the former, how come my world had never discovered it?

Thoughts like these tend to keep me up at night, so I try to block them out. Gotta be well rested to battle legendarys, especially the ones we'll be up against. Our next target: Hild. With her magic she could jam my gear with almost no trouble at all.

When I told this to the group, they seemed to think I was high. "Are you out of your skull? Hild?!" The oh-so-regal Elf Queen questioned, her normally soothing voice gone shrill. I held up my hands defensively, "Honestly, do you really think I'd try to go after something like Hild without a plan? Come on now, you know me better than that."

That calmed them down, at least enough for me to explain. I'd become a bit of an icon in the relic and item trade, both black market and normal. Slaying bounty pokegirls every other weekend resulted in me finding all kinds of neat shit to sell and trade. Not to mention selling and trading the items I bought and reverse engineered from world prime tech.

As a result, I'd built up quite an appearance, and certain people in the markets started to know me by name (I'd been trying to avoid that, but hey, it turned out to be helpful). I'd even been invited to one or two been experiment fairs at Silph Co., where a bunch of scientists and magic users all gather up in he building to show off their science and magic and try to win over investors or sell their wares.

I'd the first one, as we'd been battling Lugiass at the time, but had gone to the last one a few nights ago, and traded away a necklace of Ludcard fangs, a suit of Leviathan armor, and $30,000 (well, the equivalent to said amount in this world's currency) for a brand new gizmo, one that was a combination of tech and magic.

"It's just a proto-type, but I tested it out. It's just what we need." I explained, displaying the sleek, metal object. It resembled a pole-arm, but the metal was stained an ashy gray. "What's it do?" Snowy asked. I grinned, "I was hoping you'd ask."

* * *

It seemed every mission was going to be a all hands on deck at this point, and all the 'girls were present in their pokeballs; save for Chesh. I used Anubust to track down Hild's location, an area in the mountains west of Viridian City, and teleported with Chesh.

The moment we got within a mile we felt the force of magic in the area. I recalled Chesh to her ball so she wouldn't be too affected by it, and kept going on foot. It only took ten minutes to reach the home of Hilt; a hut made of magic imbued stone. Knowing Hild could likely already sense us, I sent out the girls and we surrounded the hut as Hild stepped out, eyeing us all the way one might look at a bug on their windshield.

"Your the human looking for the one holding them here yeah?" Hild's voice was shockingly un-threatening, sounding more bored than anything. I nodded, taking out the devise. This made her laugh, "Oh you intend to stop me with that yeah? Silly humans with their machines, thinking science could ever trump magic. Go ahead, give it your best shot."

I smirked, "Don't be so quick to badmouth science, you were born from it after all." I said, activating the dampener. Immediately, all machinery and magic powers in a three mile radius, including that of Hild, stopped working; the dampener creating a zone of dead energy. Money well spent.

Hilt tried to cast her magic at us, but it did nothing. Chesh read her mind, finding that Hild wasn't responsible and didn't know who was. Another to mark off the list.

Honestly, I would've been willing to just leave it at that, teleport away with the dampener and leave Hild in peace, but she just had to try and attack without magic. Deathless or not, getting attacked from all sides from almost every different element has to hurt like a bitch.

* * *

Anubust gasped when she returned to her normal body, reverting out of the Book Of Life form. "Wha...what is this?" She questioned me. "You've earned a bit of leave." I said.

She eyed me curiously, "Your...your letting me go?" "Oh hell no," I said, "Your still too useful to give up, and if I take that nifty little collar off, you'll probably kill us all out of spite. But it isn't right to leave you in book form either."

Anubust narrowed her eyes at me, "If you expect to get a taming out of me human, you've got quite another thing coming."

I shook my head, "You can use your free time however you like, though I will have to be around for it to make sure you don't wonder off and try taking the collar off. You've got the rest of the night, and if you don't mind sharing a room with Chesh so she can keep an eye on you, you can even stay out of book form afterwards. So, how do you wanna spend your night?"

I was not expecting the goddess of death to want to go dancing and drinking in a club in Celadon city, but an hour and a half later (it took some time to work out a suitable disguise for her) Anubust was boozed out of her skull and cutting a rug on the dance floor. I guess if you get a day outside prison you dink until you puke, a rule that applies to even legendarys. Go figure.


	14. Chapter 14

Our list of legendarys that could be responsible was getting smaller and smaller by the day, and we weren't much closer to figuring out who was actually behind it. At this point we were willing to take any lead we had. So needless to say, I was more than a little curious to find the message outside our camp.

I say message. It just looked like a spider web of lines burned into the ground around the camp, but Chesh said she could see what it really was from above. After teleporting me about fifty feet up, I could see the full picture.

Hy-bra.

The picture was all over, showing the great thirteen headed dragon pokegirl. "Took you long enough." I turned immediately, gun drawn and aimed at the cloaked figure that was now hovering in front of us. "Easy, easy, I'm not here to hurt you." She said, chuckling. I couldn't see any features, as everything was covered by the black cloak, but I could see she had a tail, and was laying back, as though lounging on some invisible recliner.

"What the hell is this?" I question, "And if you don't mind my asking, who the hell are you?" "What? You don't know? I'm hurt." She said, a fake pout in her voice. "But that," She pointed to the drawing of Hy-bra, "Is your next target."

"Hy-bra is already dead." Chesh said, looking oddly uneasy in the presence of the strange cloaked figure. "Correction: She WAS dead. Funny thing about humans, you all seem bound and determined to revive any weapon you can. Some group called 'Rocket' recently revived her. I can only assume they regretted this decision after she killed and ate all of them for the fun of it."

"Hy-bra is alive... how long?" I questioned. "About a month at this point." The figure replied. "Then she wasn't alive when I showed up here, and isn't responsible for me being stuck." I said.

The figure clapped, "gold star for Damien. What's your point?" "Why is she my next target if I already know she has nothing to do with it?" I questioned.

"Simple. In another month or two, she'll be healed enough to leave the lab in the dark continent. When she does she's gonna be very, very hungry. Not to mention pissed. I don't think I need to explain why that's a bad thing."

"And why does it matter to me?" I asked. The figure cackled with laughter, "Your an asshole, I love it! How about this: You can't very well bring your people to a world being ripped apart by a multi-headed, multi-elemental she-dragon with a grudge against all existing life now can you? And if that's not enough to catch your fancy, how about this: I'm not the one keeping you here, but I know who is~"

My eyes widened, "Talk. Now." I said, raising my gun to be level with her head. More laughter, "Please, it'd take a lot more than that pea shooter to give me a scraped knee. If the entire assembled forces of Kanto couldn't do it, I have my doubts about you. However, if you do me a favor and un-alive the queen dragon bitch for me, humanity on this planet remains in tact and I'll even give you a little info. Any questions?"

"Just two," I said, "Why do you care what happens to humans? And if you do, why not take care of Hy-bra yourself?"

"Please, humans are far too interesting to let die out. But that doesn't mean I'm about to risk my neck for them." The figure said. "You on the other hand now have motive, means, and if you act fast, a month long window to attack before she starts getting back up to full power. She's weak right now, dumb bitch killed all the scientists before they could fully restore her and now she's gotta heal the old fashion way. So, do we have a deal?"

I thought for a moment, turning to Chesh. Chesh still looked as uncomfortable as I did, but not about Hy-bra, just the figure. This made me skeptical to trust her, "Mind if I run it by the others?"

"Go right ahead." She said. I don't recall her or Chesh using teleport, nor did I hear or feel anything that accompanied the use of the move. One minute we were floating fifty feet up, the next we were in the tent. I almost didn't notice, and got a rush of vertigo when I did.

The girls all appeared in the tent soon after, all looking just as confused as I did. Especially with the cloaked figure still floating in the air.

I explained the situation to them. There was a bit of arguing, particularly between Snowy and Pire, the water type stating that we could do it and the former stating that we shouldn't.

"We should do it." Med said, catching us all off guard. The dragon type rarely spoke at all, and never without being spoken to. "We have the resources, as well as an advantage with Hy-bra being weakened and not knowing we're on our way. We've got weapons, and we need to get the information. There's no logical reason not to take this opportunity."

"It's dangerous!" Snowy countered. "So was Lugiass. And Hild. And Shiva. And Whore-oh. And-" "I get it," Snowy interrupted Med, rolling her eyes, "But Hy-bra...she's on a whole other level."

"Is she?" Pire asked, "She's vulnerable right now. We've got the numbers advantage. Hell, we've got every advantage. We're gonna end up fighting her anyway when she starts attacking the region, might as well go now while we've got a hope in hell of actually winning right?"

Snowy bit her lip the way she does whenever she knows she's wrong. "Okay, fine. But if we die none of you are gonna hear the end of it when we get to the afterlife."

"Speaking of which, you might wanna employ Anubust's help," the figure said, "Use every asset available right? Well, here are the coordinates of the lab where she's staying. Try not to die. Or at least make it a fun death to watch." She said, handing me a slip of paper with the coordinates on it before vanishing.

With that, we set to working out a plan of attack, hoping that the old saying about cutting off a hydra's head didn't apply here.


	15. Chapter 15

We were all nervous on our way to Hy-bra. I'd taken the liberty of getting some gear for all the girls to boost their power while we fought. It took us a full three, nerve racking days to reach the dark continent. As everyone needed to conserve their energy for actually fighting the bitch, transportation was split between Chesh's teleport, Zap's flying, and me walking with all the girls in their pokeballs.

Me walking wasn't an option when we hit the water, so when we got back on land, I took a longer than normal turn when I walked and got us close enough to be at Hy-bra the next morning. That would give us all time to rest, eat, and psych us up for the battle.

Unfortunately, that also gave us time to psych ourselves out. Even Vix had to admit there was no time for a taming, and we couldn't afford to exert the energy anyway, so in the middle of a dead continent with no life of any kind, save for the really big one we were planning to kill the next day and perhaps a few microbes somewhere in the dirt, we were left without anything to take our minds off of our mission.

The girls had it easier, I put them in their pokeballs and they went into their stasis sleep and Anubust could revert back to book form. But me, I didn't have that option, and was left unable to sleep the entire night. Without the distractions of Vix dropping from the ceiling for a surprise taming, Rhy's thundering footsteps that made the ground shake, Med and Zaps getting into an argue over who was faster/stronger/smarter/or whatever, or Snowy's ice cold and yet oddly warming kisses on the back of my neck, there was nothing to stop my mind from drifting the one place I was constantly stopping it from going: my world.

For as much as I was fighting for my world, I thought shockingly little about it. Not too surprising I guess, I didn't really have a whole lot there that was my own. No close family or friends for years, and a significant other had been the farthest thing from my mind while I was working. I guess I was still just working; that thought made me laugh.

"Not sleeping well I see." Anubust said, her voice making me jump. "You're already the goddess of death, you don't need to actively try to freak people out you know." I said. Anubust chuckled, "True, but it's still entertaining."

I rolled my eyes, "Back to sleep. Gotta be fresh for the fight tomorrow." "So do you. Actually, you need to be fresher than us. All us pokegirls have a biological advantage in what's coming. You, not so much. Plus none of us would no how to activate your dimensional tech if you died so there'd be no point in trying to finish your mission anyway. Frankly, I struggle to see what the point is currently."

"Saving a world of people." I replied immediately. "And damning another." Anubust said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned. "Let's say the rest of your mission goes well; you slay Hy-bra, get the info on who's keeping you here, slay them, fix your gear, go home, and bring them all back. What happens next? How glad do you think the world will be to have a new one on its doorstep? You know what happens next?" Anubust asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"War. This world vs yours. Considering our side has pokegirls, magic, and better tech, my money is on us. Even if we did lose, you'd be responsible for the genocide of a planet. Not even I'm that cruel."

"It won't go down like that. We can do this peacefully." I said. "Of course you could. You can always do things peacefully, logically, but humans never do. Not in their nature. And besides, even even operating on logic and not emotion, two worlds worth of people on one planet? That math doesn't work." Anubust said.

I searched for a response, but found none. "I'm not a diplomat. I don't know the specifics of it all, but it'll work out."

"Will it?" Anubust asked, "People always seem so certain that it'll 'work out'. And take it from someone who usually cleans it all up afterwards, it so rarely 'works out'."

I wasn't in the mood to argue with the goddess of death, especially before a battle with a twenty foot dragon queen, so I activated the Ability Bracer and sent Anubust back into book form.

The words, _Don't shoot the messenger,_ appeared on the pages in front of me.

I closed the book, and laid back down, hoping I could get at least a few hours of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Queen had called in a small force of thirty Elves to help us. They divided into three groups of ten, each group let by a High Elf. We went over the plan of attack, then went over it again, then went over it again. Once each of us could recite the strategy without looking at the diagram, we headed out.

It was easy to recognize the building that had been attacked by Hy-bra. The building looked to have been burned, with ash covering the ground in a ten foot perimeter around it; not a natural occurrence, a warning. There was a massive chunk of wall missing from the front, but had been filled in by ice that, quite illogically, hadn't melted. There was static in the air, and the only plants that we'd seen since coming to the Dark Continent, prickly, probably deadly poisonous, purple flowers, bloomed around the door.

Vix burned the flowers away, Snowy put a layer of frost over them to keep them from regrowing, and we all rushed inside. The three groups of Elves moved as well, one on the left side of the building, one on the right, the third being just behind me and the girls. We all darted through the blackened, dead building; trying to avoid looking at the skeletons that remained of those who'd worked in this place, their bones meticulously picked cleaned by their creation. Bad guys or not, I couldn't help but pity them.

We reached the room where Hy-bra rested...the den. The large, sleek scaled legendary slept with her heads all laying on the floor, pointed in different angles as though they were sentinels guarding the body from outside danger. We all froze, waiting for Hy-bra to move. Whether she was actually asleep or not was irrelevant, as it'd be equally as deadly to strike before she was up.

The psychic type head rose first, the others all rising after one by one, the dragon type head in the middle. The dragon type head opened its mouth, but the words it let out weren't word; just a garbled mess of nonsense. Looks like her brain hadn't finished healing healing yet either.

We started wordlessly, not needing a verbal trigger to know what they would do next. The Elve on all three sides let loose a barrage of arrows at once; all ten Elves in each group firing a different elementally charged type of arrow with the High Elves all three firing arrows infused with powerful magic to burst with random elements.

Hy-bra roared, letting out multiple blasts from her many mouths. I have a feeling that, if we'd tried this a few weeks later, that first attack would've killed us. But as it stood, she was too weak, and the barrier Chesh and Queen put up held in the attacks. We were not going to give this bitch a chance, we couldn't afford to. Rhy and Pire charged next from either side, using a variety of powerful physical attacks in the moments it took the Elves to reload their bows before backing up and letting them fire again.

When the next lull in the arrows came, Vix spawned her flame thrower, stepping forward to let out a hail of flame with Med firing Hyper beam. Chesh and Queen's barrier served two purposes: blocking Hy-bra's attacks, and keeping these attacks inside, concentrating them on the small area to make the damage they caused more intense.

Another lull in the arrows, this time me and Snowy rushed forward. Snowy fired off her ice type attacks as fast as she could, my firing with my pistols; I'd gotten a second for dual wielding and had them both upgraded with new bullets (I called them 'Legend Killers') for exactly this occasion. We jumped back after we'd both circled Hy-bra and reached our original position, letting the Elves continue firing.

We repeated this, Elf arrows, us, Elf arrows, us. We had worked to make the pattern as unpredictable as possible, never repeating it the same way twice. Then, after Twenty minutes, the final attack was let out. I took out the Dampener; having long since adjusted it to focus on a specific target as opposed to a radius (Okay, I hired a local scientist to do it. Sue me, I don't make tech I fight with it). I targeted Hy-bra, who was now weak enough for it to work, her remaining power nullified as Anubust and Zaps moved it.

What followed was a variable grudge match, a legendary beat down. It was difficult for Chesh and Queen to contain, and I could see the strain on their faces. I couldn't hardly see anything that Zaps and Anubust doing; they were letting off so much power, it was all just looking like light. I could hear a constant hiss of electricity, and an occasional hiss or roar.

Finally, after twenty straight minutes, the light died down.

No one moved at first, all afraid to release the tension in them in case Hy-bra got back up, but the dragon didn't move. Anubust confirmed it; she was dead. We were all sweating, most all of us injured from stray attacks, and all likely going to have a few nightmares about the screams the legendary pokegirl let out before she finally stopped moving.

And we couldn't have been happier. Side-mission complete.


	17. Chapter 17

Snowy had gotten a heat stroke. After all the energy she exerted against Hy-bra, she wasn't in the best of state to be walking across the Dark Continent. Zapdass damaged her wings, and Chesh had a migraine, so we couldn't exactly fly or teleport. Anubust was back in book mode; willingly this time, as she enjoyed the rest. I tried to talk the others into going into their pokeballs, but they wouldn't hear of it.

"I don't wanna say I told you so.." I muttered when Snowy woke back up after her episode, earning a glare from the Snow Bunny. "Sorry." I said, giving her my water pouch. Snowy drank, but didn't look much better. It'd be at least twenty-four hours before we'd have anyone who could reasonably get us over the ocean back in good health, so it looked like we'd be spending another night in the Dark Continent.

"Wow, you all look like shit."

We all turned upon hearing the voice; each readying whatever weapon we could. Upon turning we saw that it was the cloaked figure who had sent us on this mission in the first place. But she wasn't wearing the hood to conceal her face anymore, showing dark black fur across her face and distinctly cat-like features; complete with green eyes. The gem-like eyes glowed with mischievous, somewhat literally, as they had a clear aura of light coming from them.

Anubust, as though able to sense the other pokegirl, popped out of book mode, glaring as she did. "Macavity? We were sent on this mission by Macavity!?" She hissed in anger. "Yep," The figure, Macavity, said with a cackling laugh, "And you all did splendidly."

"I take it you know who this is?" I asked Anubust. The death goddess nodded, "Macavity was, and is, the most chaotic of any legendary. She lives for nonsense and meaningless tricks. If she's the one who sent us on this mission, then this mission was another one of her cheap tricks!"

Macavity feigned a hurt expression, "Honestly Anubust, do you really think I'd do something like that? Don't you think I'm capable of change?" "Are you?" Anubust questioned, making Macavity grin and cackle again, "Probably not. But most of what I said was true. Hy-bra was going to return to full power, she would've wiped out life on this planet as we know it, you were the only ones I told, and I really was too lazy to take care of it myself."

"Then what part was the trick?" I asked. "The part where I was going to tell you who's keeping you here." Macavity said, her grin widening as though she'd just told the punchline to an amazing joke. Come to think of it, from her perspective, she probably thought she had.

I drew my gun immediately. I do not like being played. Macavity laughed again, a sound I was getting very, very sick of hearing already. "Oh please, if that thing didn't scare me last time, what makes you think it'll be any different now?" She questioned.

"Last time it was loaded with standard ammunition," I replied, "Now it's loaded with the bullets meant to kill Hy-bra regardless of which head they hit. The bitch took a few less shots than I expected, and I've still got three 'Legend Killers', and I'm pretty sure that it'll only take one to kill you."

"Ooh, feisty." Macavity taunted, "But you won't kill me. I haven't directly done anything wrong to you, and even helped you out by warning you on Hy-bra. I may have lied about knowing who's trapping you here, but the chaos goddess's word is only good on the day it's made. After that it's worthless. You may have been cruel to the other legendarys, but not without reason. You won't kill me over nothing."

"Do it Damien," Anubust said, "Think about it: chaos for the sake of chaos, loves cheap malicious tricks, god-like powers, and knows everything about you and us? She's the one keeping us here!"

I fired before she'd even finished talking, having reached the same conclusion as her as she explained. Macavity, apparently really not expecting me to attack, didn't dodge; and took a bullet in the shoulder for it. She staggered back, cringing in pain for a moment before the wound sealed itself and her grin returned. "Well, you're right. That probably would've killed me if you'd been aiming at anything important. Now, as amazing as a trick like this would be, I can't take credit for it. You can even have your little Cheshire check me to be sure."

I turned to Chesh, who seemed to be cowering from Macavity; hiding her face as though afraid to look even vaguely in the direction of the chaotic legendary. "What are you doing to her?" I questioned, gun now aimed for her head. Macavity teleported, picking up Chesh in her arms. "Relax, Cheshire's just get a little hot and bothered around me. Special trait."

"No, they get terrified and paranoid around you!" Anubust hissed. Macavity rolled her eyes, "To someone who hasn't had nearly enough time in the sack, like you for example, I'm sure that's what it looks like. Now listen carefully, I did not do this, and I don't know who did. Could I figure it out? Of course. Effortlessly. But that's now what you need right now."

"Then what is?" I questioned.

Macavity, if such was even possible, grinned even wider.

 _"Aura Lust"_

* * *

We didn't come back to our senses until we woke the next morning. Or at least...I assume it was the next morning. With how blurry everything was, it could have easily been a few days.

I woke first, and took stock of the surroundings. We were back to the camp, so at least we wouldn't need to make the trip away from the Dark Continent. Macavity's Aura was strong, and none of the girls got out unaffected. Chesh and Queen woke to find their legs entangled and Med underneath them, and Zaps woke to find she'd roosted between Rhy's legs with Pire.

I woke with Snowy on my face (admittedly not the first time I'd woken to such a thing) and, if the heat was any indication, my hands were somewhere inside the curled ball of fur I assumed to be Vix laying next to me. It took me a few moments to realized that I'd just counted all the girls on the team, and none of them were the one in my lap who'd presumably been riding me until we all passed out.

I wondered how Anubust would react when she learned were we now Bonded.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a few days since the Macavity incident. Anubust was handling being Bonded to me surprisingly well, almost seeming to enjoy herself. She was able to go about the camp without the Ability Bracer around her throat anymore, and didn't look like she was going to run off anymore. She even joined the other girls for training. I doubt she would say it aloud, but I think she liked the idea of having a tamer, if only slightly.

Things had calmed down, like they always do while we're deciding who to go after next. Problem was, with the knowledge that any of the previously dead legendarys could be back, revived by one Team or another, the list had gone up rather than down; and we weren't sure where to go next.

Thankfully, Anubust had an idea. "Moan. Her psychic power is extremely powerful, it rivals most all the other legendarys. She'd be terrifying if she wasn't so adorable. I'm willing to bet she'll know who did it, and probably be willing to share the information in exchange for a chocolate bar or two."

I smiled at Anubust, "Great idea. And even if she doesn't know, maybe she can help us determine which legendarys are and aren't still alive. Help narrow the list a little more."

* * *

Moan was surprisingly easy to find considering she was only seen by the common public about once every ten years or so. It helped to have a death goddess that kept tabs on all the legendarys in case one of them bit the bullet with us. Her teleportation was also much smoother than Chesh's; not that I was anywhere close to dumb enough to saying so.

We found the small, pink furred legendary floating carelessly through the air of a clearing deep, deep in a forest that I'm fairly certain doesn't show up on maps. With the way her long tail drifted about as though independent of the pokegirl, matched with the whimsical expression on her face as she enjoyed every moment of simply existing, made everything seem...nicer. Like there wasn't anything bad that could possible happen in this area. A less logical part of my brain was tempted to try my dimensional gear here to see if whatever was disrupting it would be blocked out by cute alone.

After shaking off said thought, and making a mental note to punch myself for having it later, I stepping into the clearing, and immediately wished I hadn't. Moan turned to see me, and her expression of joy immediately melted away into one of sorrow, and somewhat fear. I took it she'd heard of me from the other legendarys.

"It's okay, we aren't here to hurt you." I assured the small legendary, hands up to show I'd brought no weapons (something Anubust practically had to rip my teeth out to get me to agree to). "We just wanted to know if you would help us out."

"I know that. You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." Moan pouted, her voice so cute and distressed at the same time I had to stop myself from apologizing. "But I can't help you. Well...I can, but I'm not supposed to."

"What do you mean 'not supposed to'? Do you know who's keeping me stuck here? Are they threatening you? We can help keep you safe." I assured her, immediately disliking anything that would frighten such an innocent pokegirl. "It's not like that," Moan said, fiddling nervously with her own tail, "I...I know who your looking for...she's my friend."

"Your friend?" I questioned, Moan nodding. "I was afraid you'd come here to see me, because I knew I'd spill about it and I promised Sexebi that-" "Sexebi is behind this?" Anubust questioned in astonishment. Moan's nears flattened against her head and her tail drooped as she realized she'd told us. "Oh darn it."

Moan tried to call after us as we rushed off, but she wasn't going to get any response; as much as being rude to her felt instinctively wrong. Sexebi had been put as unlikely on the list of targets, as despite being able to manipulate time and space around her, she had a record of always being nice and kind, even to her enemies. Perhaps some kind of bad element had taken her over, or maybe her nice girl act was really just an act.

Didn't matter to me or the girls. We had our target, that's all we needed.

* * *

"I'm sooooo sorry!" Moan said, starting to tear it. "It's okay Moan, I know you can't stand being rude or secretive with people. And he was bound to come for me eventually anyway." Sexebi said, trying to comfort the smaller legendary. "I've put this off long enough. It's time to face out dimensional traveler."


	19. Chapter 19

Sexebi looked so calm when we approached her. I supposed it isn't too far fetched to say the time goddess knew we'd be coming, what with her power to bend time to her will and all, seeing any part of it she wanted while the rest of us were stuck watching events in real time.

We'd known from the start that Sexebi would be one of the only legendarys who actually had enough power to outright stop my Dimensional Displacement Gear from working, but with her track record of always being nice, we'd disregarded it. Until now, having confirmed her part in all this from Moan. What was still confusing was why she would do it. If Sexebi always chose the nice option, then why do this?

"Probably thinks she is doing the nice thing," Anubust decided, "If she keeps you here, you can't bring your people to our world. Conflict averted and lives saved." "Lives in this world saved," I corrected, "But she's damning the life of my world."

Anubust nodded, "I know, I know. Just because she thinks it's the nice route, doesn't mean it is." I nodded my agreement, fully able to understand that much.

So here we were on this empty, circular stone place that looked far too much like a battleground as it was. Me with my guns drawn, loaded, and ready to fire, Snowy on one side with her hands up, already glowing as she charged up her ice power, Pire on the other, fists up and radiating with chi energy.

Rhy and Med were behind us, the former waiting for the order to simply grab and throw a large rock, the latter keeping herself low to the ground so she'd be ready to strike.

Chesh had teleported to the other side of the area, ready to fire off psychic attacks while Queen and her army of Elves and High Elves, which I maintain looked to be roughly the entire inheritance of Viridian forest with a small reserve from across the route.

Zaps waited in the clouds above, prepared to rain lightning down on Sexebi.

Vix had insisted on staying behind me so she could guard me in case things went south. I tried to explain to her that that was what Rhy was already doing, but she wasn't having it, and stood behind us with her flame thrower at the ready.

I can't say exactly where Anubust was, with her intangibility and invisibility, she could'e been right in front of me and I'd never have know it.

Whatever happened next, we were ready. "So you finally decided to come after me eh?" Sexebi asked, her voice sounding almost sad, filled with regret. I could tell she didn't want to do this. She wasn't one for violence, she just wanted everyone to stay safe. But that wasn't always an option.

I nodded, raising my guns. "I know you didn't want to do anything wrong. You're just protecting your world. I can understand and respect that, even if I am a little upset there's no one I can really be mad at anymore. So how about this: no anger, no harsh emotion, just battle. It starts, it ends, and the winner gets what they want, deal?"

"No matter who wins this, I doubt either of us will get what they want." Sexebi said with a sigh, "But okay, I can agree to this. A fair fight. No tricks, no traps, just you with your pokegirls and me. I'll admit though, I'm quite surprised you actually tamed Anubust. She was always so shy around people."

Anubust appeared in the air with Zaps, glaring down, but not about to attack and ruin the peaceful battle we'd just agreed to. I steeled myself, taking a breath. We'd trained, we'd prepared, we were ready. We could handle this. I raised my guns to be level with Sexebi's head, and fired.

Then it all went wrong.

the bullets vanished before they hit her, likely sent out of the space time continuum; save for one which was sent back at me. As the bullet had been meant to kill Hy-bra, you can probably guess that it showed no mercy to my very human shoulder; leaving it a bloody mess with bone fragments tossed out like the world's worst pinata.

The girls all leap into action as I dropped to the ground in pain, but they were no better off. Snowy's ice beam and Vix's fire blast were both re-directed so that the elemental attacks hit each other, the force of their respective elemental weakness knocking them both to the ground.

Pire didn't even get within ten feet of Sexebi before Zaps' lightning was re-directed into her.

Rhy and Med found themselves teleported around so they collided with enough force to stun-lock each other.

Anubust actually managed to get a shot in, a blast-bolt attack that looked extremely powerful, but Sexebi shrugged it off like she'd been hit with a spit wad and snapped her fingers, reverting Anubust back to her Book of Life form.

The wave of psychic energy that Chesh fired at Sexebi rebounded back onto her, paralyzing her.

Zaps flew down from the sky to attack, just in time to get hit by Queen's magic arrow which knocked her directly out of the sky. A flick of the wrist from Sexebi and Zaps was falling the other way so she landed on Queen.

The Elves all fired at Queen's command, which she'd given shortly before Zaps unwillingly used her as a landing pad, but none of their arrows fired correctly. They all continued to fly through the air, passing over Sexebi's head and hitting another Elf on the other side. Each Elf had fired one arrow, and now each Elf had one arrow in them.

We'd just been defeated in less than ten seconds.

"God dammit!" I tried to shout, though with how much pain I was in as I started to bleed out, I doubt it was much more than a pained whimper. Then, to my surprise, the wound began to heal. Queen was knocked out, so who was doing this?

Looking over, I saw that all the pokegirls were being healed...by Sexebi. "They weren't kidding when they said you were the nice one." I chuckled bitterly, "Too bad you aren't on mu side."

"I'm not on anyone's side Damien, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Sexebi said sadly. "If that's true, then why are you keeping me here? Keeping me from going home and saving my world?" I questioned with venom in my voice.

Sexebi sighed, and after a pause, answered, "I'm not. No one is."

I looked at her in surprise. "What...what do you mean? If none of the legendarys are keeping me here, why can't I leave?" "Because you don't have anywhere to leave to," Sexebi said, "Damien...your destination is gone...your world...your earth...it was destroyed a long, long time ago..."


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I questioned Sexebi, raising my guns despite being fresh out of Legend Killers. "Your world has been burned for months...destroyed. Flaming stone fell from the sky and shattered everything in its path, leaving only a wreckage of dirt and dust floating in space..." Sexebi sounded as though _she_ were mourning _my_ world as she spoke of it's supposed destruction.

"How is that possible? We still had three months!" I questioned, feeling my blood heat up with anger in my veins. "Are you familiar with how your equipment works?" Sexebi asked. "Answer my question!" I hissed, preparing to fire.

"I am. Are you familiar with how it works?" Sexebi asked. I decided to humor the clearly deranged legendary to see what she thought was going on. "The gear quantum pins the wearer in place and allows dimensions to flow through them; letting them access parallel worlds by breaking through the standard four dimensions of reality and clinging to the fifth."

"Exactly. And a device that shatters the fourth dimension...time...will have a terrible time keeping track of it don't you think?" Sexebi asked. "What...what are you saying?" I demanded, though I feared I was starting to understand her words.

"Your device lets you ignore time when you pass through worlds. Your machine's internal clock is worthless, because it's attuned to the time where you are, not where your world is," Sexebi explained, "Time doesn't work the same everywhere, it slows when near something massive, and changes from dimension to dimension. Every time you went from one world to another, you were entering a new world's time, becoming a little more distant from your own, until you were so far removed that months could seem to slip away in an instant.."

"Are you telling me he just, what, forgot what time it was?" Snowy questioned, sounding skeptical of the time goddess. "It isn't as simple as that." Sexebi said.

"Well you better make it simple before I get really angry!" Rhy said with a glare, "How do we fix Damien's world?"

Sexebi shook her head, "His world is gone. His equipment was not advanced to account for temporal shifts from world to world and-" "Speak English!" Vix hissed, holding her flame thrower out threateningly.

"She's right..." I said, shocking the girls, "They warned us this could happen, but said they accounted for it. Said they built it with-" "They built it to handle string theory," Sexebi said, "But not all worlds operate on strings. I'm sorry Damien, I am truly, truly sorry, but your world is gone. I looked through the veil and saw the remains of the red planet shatter your earth. I've had nightmares about it every night since, and I am not one easily rattled."

"But if his world is gone, why can't he use his gear at all? Shouldn't he be able to use the stuff? Even if not to go home?" Pire questioned. I shook my head, beating Sexebi to the punch, "The equipment isn't self sustaining. The gear isn't actually the thing quantum pinning you, just a targeter for the machine back on earth. No way to fit that much power in something we've got to carry, so instead they gave us satellites so they could lock onto us and teleport us around manually. With no one to operate the machine on earth...with no machine...or earth...the gear is useless...worthless.."

All my girls looked over at me. I could tell they didn't exactly understand the science behind it, but they all understood one thing with crushing clarity: everything we'd been doing from the moment I'd arrived here had been for nothing...a waste of everyone's time...

"Pointless...hopeless..." I continued, starting to shake. Tears stung my eyes before spilling over without permission, blurring my vision. "Useless...pointless..." "Damien?" Snowy asked, getting closer to try and see what was wrong, only to flinch as a bullet flew passed her. It didn't even come within two feet of her or anyone else, but the fact that I'd just fired at one of my own, at Snowy no less, was not something to be taken lightly.

I couldn't think straight, couldn't stop shaking, couldn't breath..."Worthless...hopeless.." "He's having a breakdown." Sexebi said, likely having either expected such a thing, or having seen it already at some point.

I fired again, but not at anything in particular. The bullet hit the stone and ricocheted off into water. I fired again, then again and again until both guns were empty. I threw the pistols over the edge. It didn't make any sense to...am I'm not sure why I did, but it just seemed like what I should do. I breathed heavily, hearing my girls calling out to me, but not understanding their words.

I threw my spare ammo over the cliff edge, then spare rations. I systematically tossed all the gear I had on me over the edge before tossing my pack over. My other weapons and items, my Dimension Displacement Gear, some loose stones I saw on the ground around me; I tossed them all. Then, when there was nothing else to throw, I just stood there, breathing harder than before.

I think my girls calmed down then, thinking I was slowly coming back to the senses. I figure they realized that wasn't the case when I jumped over the edge. Chesh had me back up in seconds, and I curled up on the ground, just trying to block out any and every noise, sight, feeling, and if possible, emotion. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that; a trained, combat ready agent stuck in the fetal-position, but when I stood, I spoke very calmly, not having the energy to rage anymore.

"Send me to my camp now." I asked Sexebi. Something in my voice must have upset her, because she frowned when I said it. "Are you sure?" She asked, as though hoping I'd respond differently. "Quite." I said.

Sexebi sighed, and with a flick of her wrist, I was back at my camp. The girls were all crowding around me, asking how I was doing, what I was doing, and if I needed anything. I ignored their words, taking my belt off and removing the pokeballs from it. I looked down at the pokeballs for a few moments before very carefully pressing the button on each; releasing the girls.

They all looked at me in shock, Vix even gasped. "W-why would you do that?" Snowy questioned, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mission over. Status: failure. Luckily the team has all survived. I do not recommend taking any missions of such caliber again. In hindsight, even thinking about such a goal is foolish. Who are we to try and save anything?"

I'm sure my voice was empty of all the emotions I'd tried to throw over the cliff's edge. And with that, I left the campsite. It's purpose was to act as housing during out mission, and now we had no mission. The girls could go wherever they wanted, stay or go from the camp, but I'd be seeking lodging elsewhere.


	21. Chapter 21

I decided to stay at the local center in Viridan City. It was logical, at only $500 a night, I'd be a long, long time before I had to look for more money, especially since the food they served in the center was free to those staying there. Slowly, a routine began to form. Wake up, shower, breakfast, run a few laps around the town, read whatever was in the newspaper that day, lunch, hike through Viridan Forest and observe the ferals there, go to the mart (both black market and normal) and browse while occasionally striking up a conversation with someone who'd heard of me from back when I still had items to sell and trade, take a walk around the town as the sun went down, dinner, work out, shower, one chapter of the book I'd found in my room (some crappy romance novel left behind by the room's previous inhabitant that, for the life of me, I'm unable to stop reading), sleep.

The next day would repeat the day before, and that's how it would go. My mission had failed, so here I was, back in a routine of monotony. It occurred to me one day while taking my walk around the city that I'd traveled through time, space, and transcended the fifth dimension to reach a parallel world, and was right back where I started. Only this time there was no job at the center of my routine, and no apocalypse on the way.

In a way, that made it worse. At least the knowledge that the world was going to be blown to bits had given me the knowledge that eventually my sorrow routine would end at a set date. Now, it could very well go on until I died.

I wondered how I would die, something I hadn't done in quite awhile. Before, I'd known that if I died, it would be at the hands of a legendary or in a fiery world consuming inferno, not it could be anything. Feral attack in my sleep, disease, food poisoning, heart attack, series killer, noose. The last option, it seemed, got closer and closer to truth every day.

And why not kill myself? I didn't want to be the only survivor of my world, the last of my kind surrounded by aliens of another world. They may look and act like humans, to a lesser degree for the pokegirls, but they weren't my kind. That was a sobering thought, that the creatures all around me, identical in every way to human beings, and even having 'human beings' as their special name, were still technically a separate species from me.

Would any of them care if I killed myself? Hell no, and why would they? I stopped the dragon bitch from wrecking the place, but they didn't know that and I truly doubt most of them care.

My mission failed, my world was killed by my own un-observance, and perhaps it was time I joined them in the afterlife. Hmm...Which afterlife would I go to? Are there different afterlives for each dimension, or is it just one big lake of fire for all life forms to burn in after they die? Oh well, I'd find out soon enough I figured, all I had to do was find a-

"Don't you fucking dare."

It'd been a full month since I heard that voice, and even longer since I'd heard it in that particular tone; the one Chesh always got when she read my mind and wanted me to know she thought whatever she'd read was stupid.

"Hello Chesh." I said politely to the Cheshire floating down before me. With the knowledge that she was there, I quickly became away of the fact that the other were all there as well, even Anubust. They'd all hidden expertly, at least I'd properly trained them in that respect.

"How long have you been trailing me?" I asked, trying to think back to when I first got the feeling of being lost. "Oh please Damien," Snowy said as she walked up to me, "We've been on your tail since you left the camp to make sure you didn't do anything drastic."

"You could've easily taken me back by force to prevent that." I pointed out. "Physical force wouldn't work given the terms of the suspect's condition. Moving them forcibly would only further their feeling of powerlessness and worsen their mental state." Snowy rattled off the profile they'd made on me.

I chuckled, "Not bad." "Of course, you trained me after all." Snowy said.

There was a silence after that,with them expecting me to speak, and me expecting them to speak. After about five full minutes of quiet, which is much, much longer when actually experienced, Snowy finally spoke. "Why are you doing this to yourself Damien?"

"Doing what?" I asked. "This," Snowy made a sweeping gesture with her arms that I can only assume was meant to be her gesturing to everything in town, or at least the things I'd been doing in it the past month, "You could be with us, training, battling, having fun, and instead your moping around the fucking center? You are an ex PMC agent right?"

I sighed, "My mission failed." "So find a new one." Snowy said. "It isn't that simple Snowy, all those people...I was supposed to save them."

"You went up against the rulers of magic and time, storms birds, the goddesses of death and chaos, a thirteen headed she-dragon, and a very bitchy love goddess." Snowy said, "It wasn't enough to save the world, I know, but...that doesn't mean you were just sitting around while it happened. Nothing you could've done would've fixed the problem; don't blame yourself for it. If anything, blame the flawed science."

I almost laughed at this, "So what, I just forget about everything in my old world? Just let it all fade to black and carry on here?" Snowy shook her head, "You keep the memory with you always, you tell others about it, you make sure they live on, and you keep living yourself. If Chesh has been reading you right, then you think you've somehow cheated the others from your world by not getting killed, but that isn't true. You were saved Damien, the last survivor of your people. And with you...they'll live on. Are you really about to let the memory of your world die because of some petty survivor's guilt?"

I looked around at all my girls, even Anubust who it seemed was going to be sticking around now, all nodding their agreement. "What...what would I even do?" I questioned. Snowy smiles, "your rich, good looking, and have a teach of crazy strong pokegirls, two of which are legendarys. You can do whatever the hell you want. They really love you over at the market, maybe there are a few lost treasures out there for us to find. If that gets boring, there's always gym battling and seeing the other regions."

"Your just full of answers aren't you?" I said with a smirk, the Snow Bunny giggled, "Let's face it, from day one there was a chance we could fail. I've had a lot of time to prepare for anything you might say. Now come on," Snowy said, taking my hand and beginning to lead me and all the girls off, presumably back to out campsite in the forest, "There's another thing I can think of to keep you busy~ and you know how Vix gets when she goes without a taming for too long."

I couldn't help but start laughing. Here I'd spent the last month wallowing in pity, with nine, count 'em nine beautiful, powerful, smart, funny, adorable, and all around amazing (not necessarily in that order) girls just a few steps away. God, it doesn't matter what world I'm in, or what mission I'm on, I'm an idiot when I'm on my own.

Thankfully, I don't think I'd be on my own ever again. Not without one hell of a fight.


	22. Chapter 22

I'd decided to visit the legendarys I'd fought on my old mission, to apologize for causing them so much grief. I knew it had been years ago, but I'm told legendarys can really fucking hold grudges.

Bastits didn't seem to inclined to stay mad at me, and I'll let you guess the details of what happened when she invited me into her den for tea. Whore-oh was less forgiving, and gave me a wing-bitch slap that would've sent me through the wall if not for Annu. I'll never tire of having a death goddess on my side. With offerings of wine, and a promise that the next time me and Snowy came to her for a wedding, it would be for real, she was pacified. Lugiass legitimately tried to kill us for a few minutes before, in her word, deciding we weren't worth the effort of the grudge and forgiving us out of pity.

Shiva didn't seem to particularly give a shit one way or the other so long as we left her alone from now on, and Hild was satisfied with an hour of reading Annu's Book of Life. Macavity seemed a bit surprised that I stopped by, but was happy to see I had her on the list nonetheless, though that may just be because we weren't able to escape before she used lust aura again.

Moan was perfectly happy forgiving us in exchange for a few bars of chocolate, and Sexebi seemed to think she should be apologizing. A bit tiring, but a successful mission.

I was always looking for new missions these days. The gyms fell over like dominoes and the League only lasted a few seconds longer. Being Champ was fun for about a day, then I got bored and Zaps flew us to Jhoto. Traveling was one of the best missions, because it was rarely ever finished. I still hunted down little treasures and trinkets and slayed bounty girls that refused to listen to reason, but that was more a backseat now. I had several rare artifacts going in an endless buy-sell vacuum on the market, and with gym and League winnings, I was more or less set for life.

Awhile back something occurred to me that Snowy thankfully didn't let me dwell on, as it would likely have driven me up the wall if I had. I was by no means the only one who'd gone out using the Dimensional Displacement Gear. Now, it was entirely possible that I was the only one who survived, but...what if there were others out there?

This was a thought that kept bouncing around in my head for awhile, never quite shaken off. It just sounded like such a great mission, finding the lost world travelers from the dead planet and uniting them all. Snowy seemed amused by this notion. "Well, that'd be great and all, but I think there's a mission here in this world that could really use a lot more of your attention now."

I raised an eyebrow, "There is?" Snowy nodded, a grin forming on her face, "I've been waiting for a chance to tell you...you think Whore-oh would mind moving up the wedding date by a few months?"

"Well I'm sure she would for a little wine, but what for? What happened to how set you were for the December date? Snow Bunny in the snow and all that?" I asked curiously. Snowy fidgeted nervously, "W-well, If we wait until then, I might not be able to fit my dress..."

"What are you..." the answered dawned on me the moment I saw how Snowy was rubbing her stomach. My eyes widened, "Are you..?" Was all I could manage. Snowy nodded, looking at me expectantly. I grinned, lifting her up and kissing her repeatedly. She was right, we were definitely going to need to move up the wedding, and I most definitely had a new mission.

* * *

 **Holy hell is it over? Took it long enough! Lol. I had a lot of fun with this, and for the record, juries still out on whether or not I'll write about the worlds discovered by the other travelers from Damien's world or possibly Damien's kid. For now, I need awhile to relax before I start my next project. I wanna give a thanks to MickDunD for being the one to ask me to write this and help me come up with the idea. It may not have happened exactly as planned, but I'm still proud. I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
